One summer is more than enough
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Cuándo dos personas se conocen por jugarreta del destino, y ambos deciden casarse por pura conveniencia, cuáles son las oportunidades de que esa relación por negocio se convierta en amor? Cómo lograran escapar de las crueles garras del destino y salvarse, manteniendo a Yui con ellos? KiritoXAsuna shipping. Dedicado a Sakura por su pronto cumpleaños y repentino trauma (?) Disfruten.
1. Cuándo los problemas acechan

**Qué tal gente, yo soy Kitten, y ésta es mi primera historia en el fandom en español (?), que yo haya hecho sola. Tal vez algunos de vosotros me conozcan por la historia cooescrita con Xu, "50 sombras de Kirigaya", la cuál también les recomiendo =￣ω￣= Bueno. Ésta historia, como ya lo dice en el summary, está hecha específicamente con la finalidad de subir los ánimos de Sakura-san, porque como todos nosotros, ella quedó traumatizada con el último capítulo que sacó de su historia. También es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para ella, que cumple la semana que viene (?) ¡Feliz casi-cumpleaños, Sakura-san, ésta historia va dedicada a ti! (Si no te hubieras traumatizado, ésta probablemente estaría escrita en el fandom de inglés) ^ω^ Y también aprovecho de mandarle saludos especiales a las chicas del grupo que probablemente todavía** **estaban esperando el día en el que yo publicara algo en español (?)**

 **Bueno, he aquí el Disclaimer: Les juro que si SAO y sus personajes me pertenecieran, todo sería más bello (?) O por lo menos habría mucho más KiriSuna del que hay, y la luna de miel no hubiera sido saltada. Espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **Update: Gracias Noir-sensei que yo no me había dado cuenta. Porque es que desde que recuerdo, solo he conocido a una niña de tres años, así que no tengo mucha experiencia previa de haber tratado con niños de esa edad. Por eso arreglé un poco su manera de hablar y todo lo demás para ajustarla al menos un poquito más a su edad, que también cambié a 4 (?)**

* * *

Esa joven pertenecía a una familia adinerada de clase alta. Ella siempre fue criada con lo mejor que el dinero de sus padres podía ofrecerle, y aprendiendo modales apropiados para una dama de su clase. Se le enseñaron un par de idiomas, también cómo tocar el piano, el violín y la flauta, y muchas otras habilidades útiles. Sus padres creían que le habían dado la mejor crianza que le pudieron haber ofrecido, pero la verdad era que Asuna desde joven había envidiado a las otras jóvenes de la escuelas de damas a las que ella asistía en su juventud. Ninguna de ellas tenía que aprender cosas en contra de su voluntad, todas tenían permiso de salir con sus amistades de vez en cuando, sus madres les dejaban siquiera tener amigas —y amigos— en el primer lugar sin juzgarlos por su clase, familia o estatus social, no tenían la obligación de casarse con alguno de sus pretendientes, y tenían la completa libertad de elegir la carrera que cursarían para mantenerse a si mismas y a su futura familia. Mientras tanto, ellas no le hablaban _en lo absoluto_ por miedo a ser juzgadas, o simplemente por pensar que ella actuaría de una manera egoísta y malcriada, cómo una princesita rica estereotípica.

Su nombre era Yuuki Asuna, contaba con 19 años de edad y era un joven de belleza envidiable por todas aquellas damas que notaban las miradas de todos (o la mayoría), los hombres sobre ella. Su cabello era de una bella tonalidad de marrón claro, rozando el naranja, y con un suave brillo rojizo. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso y brillante color avellana que tenía delicados destellos ambarinos que resaltaban a la luz, y tenía una tez blanca y delicada. Ella era la única en toda su familia que tuviera tal apariencia, puesto a que el resto de su familia poseía un característico color castaño de cabello, y ojos de un marrón oscuro, parecido al color del chocolate. Esto causó que ella fuera ligeramente ajena a su familia, algunos incluso pensando que ella podría ser adoptada, rumor que fue tachado, puesto a que ella heredó algunas características faciales comunes de su madre, y una actitud amigable muy similar a la que su padre poseía.

Ella siempre había sido un poco tímida en su juventud, escondiéndose detrás de su padre, dudando hasta para hablar antes de que se le dirigiera la palabra, y para presentarse a sí misma a sus primos y otros familiares. Y aunque esa característica había disminuido significablemente con el tiempo, aún no desaparecía por completo, dándole una actitud callada a la joven adulta. Ella realmente poseía una personalidad única, pues aunque fuera casi estóica y calmada en el exterior (y algunas veces hasta fría y cortante), ella también tenía una personalidad explosiva cuándo provocada, y un lado dulce y tierno escondido detrás de esos. Asuna también era muy gentil con la gente a su alrededor, causándole una fama de persona simpática frente a sus compañeros de clase en la universidad, cosa que no logró en sus anteriores cursos de clase.

Ese mismo año, Asuna se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento en Setagaya, llevándose consigo sólo sus cosas y unos muebles que sus padres compraron para la casa. Ella también se había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente en una guardería cercana, mientras finalizaba sus estudios, materia en la cual la muchacha también era muy aplicada. De vez en cuándo sus padres le llamaban, pues aunque se hubiera mudado fuera, ella todavía caía bajo la jurisdicción de Kyouko y Shouzou, sus padres, quienes también le aportaban un poco de dinero a su cuenta bancaria de manera mensual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _21/06/2026 (21 de junio de 2026)_

 _Apartamento de la Joven Yuuki_

 _08:00 am_

Un sonido suave pero insistente se escuchaba alrededor de la casa. Este penetrante sonido, al rebotar en las paredes del pequeño cuarto de la muchacha, le despertó. La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente a la penumbra que cubría su cuarto. Estiró sus brazos ligeramente y bostezó, simultáneamente levantándose de la cama. Rápidamente se cambió a algo más apropiado, peinó su cabello en una coleta, y se lavó los dientes. Luego, caminó hasta la puerta, de dónde el sonido parecía provenir, específicamente del timbre. Observó hacia afuera a través de la mirilla de la puerta, para encontrarse com la silueta de una mujer adulta de cortos y lisos cabellos castaños.

De manera aburrida Asuna quitó el seguro y le abrió la puerta a su invitada inesperada.

–Buenos días, Madre– Dijo ella, absteniéndose de bostezar frente a la mujer mayor.

–Igualmente, Asuna– Le respondió Kyouko, entrando en el apartamento.

–Por favor toma asiento, iré a preparar un poco de té. Mientras tanto, si puedo preguntar, ¿A qué se debe ésta visita tan sorpresiva?–

–Verás, querida, tu padre, tu hermano y yo tenemos un viaje de negocios pautado para comenzar éste fin de semana, y para terminar a finales del verano– Explicó Kyouko, sentándose estilizadamente sobre un sillón rojo. Asuna se emocionó ligeramente ante la idea de no tener a sus padres cerca por el verano —aunque extrañaría a Kouichirou—, pero cómo siempre, ella sospechaba que existían motivos ocultos.

–Ya veo, ¿A dónde será dicho viaje de negocios?

–A Kyoto. Nos quedaremos por unas cinco semanas, dos semanas en Osaka, y el resto en Hokkaido. Hay mucho que hacer la verdad.

–Que bueno. ¿Hay algo en lo que me necesites?– "porque no me visitarías sólo para decirme ésto. De seguro quieres que haga algo" aunque no lograron salir, las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, creando una situación tensa para la muchacha, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la respuesta de Kyouko.

–Si, efectivamente necesito que hagas algo para mí. Verás, querida Asuna, cómo tu bien ya sabes, he tratado de encontrarte el pretendiente perfecto desde un par de meses antes de que cumplieras los 16, pero a todos ellos los rechazaste. Así que quiero que te comuniques con tu pretendiente más reciente, Yuuya y fraternizen un poco, vayan en citas y cosas así, para así poder ver si se puede formar de manera apropiada el-.–

–No, Madre, ya te lo he dicho incontables veces. Yo me quiero casar con alguien al que ame, y que me ame de vuelta. No pienso casarme con alguien solo por negocios. No es discutible.

–Muy bien, muy bien, pero, ¿acaso ya tienes a alguien en mente?– La pregunta tomó por desprevenida a la joven Yuuki, casi logrando que soltara la delgada bandeja plateado dónde cargaba el té. –B-bueno, todavía no t-tengo a alguien en específico en mente...

–Más razón todavía para conocer mejor a Yuuya. Es un buen hombre, y va a heredar el banco de su familia. Me parece el candidato perfecto para matrimonio– Dijo Kyouko, mientras Asuna acomodaba los utensilios y tazas sobre la mesita de café.

–Ya dije que no, Madre. Puede que aún no tenga a alguien, pero eso no significa que de una vaya a aceptar el primer pretendiente que se me aparezca. Especialmente si ése ya habla como si estuvieramos comprometidos. No gracias. Pienso esperar hasta que llegue la persona indicada.–Respondió Asuna, revolviendo el té lentamente.

–"La persona indicada", ¿eh? Si estás _tan_ confiada de que esa persona aparecerá, hagamos un pequeño trato. Te daré hasta el final del viaje de negocios para encontrar a ese _"hombre indicado"_ del que hablas tanto. Si encuentras para entonces un hombre a tu medida, que te ame con todo su corazón y que te haga "feliz", entonces tendrás mi permiso para casarte con el cuándo quieras. Pero, si no lo encuentras, te casarás con Yuuya, comenzando a fraternizar con el nada más yo regrese del viaje– Dijo Kyouko de manera decidida.

–Trato hecho–Dijo Asuna, bebiendo de su té.

–Ve preparando el vestido de novia que te compré. No hay manera de que encuentres el hombre de tus estándares en tan poco tiempo– Respondió Kyouko, bebiendo de su taza.

–No lo creo, Madre. Iré mejor borrando el número de teléfono de Yuuya de mi agenda.

–Bueno, si no me retiro ahora, llegaré tarde a la universidad. No quiero dejar a mi clase esperando– Respondió Kyouko, levantándose.– Me retiraré ahora. Adiós, Asuna. Te veo al final del verano para ver tus resultados.

–Hasta luego, Madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Un par de horas después..._

 _10:27 am_.

–Debo de estar loca, no, debo de ser una idiota. ¡No hay manera de encontrar el hombre perfecto de la noche a la mañana! ¿Ahora que hago? Si fallo en la tarea, tendré que casarme con Yuuya-kun, y le daré la victoria y la razón a mi Madre. Pero no encuentro la manera de ganar en este trato que desde un principio fue injusto...– Dijo Asuna frustrada mientras empacaba su comida –Y si sigo así de espaciada, llegaré tarde a la guardería, ugh.

Asuna se cambió una vez más, ésta vez a ropa de salir, y recogió su bolso. No importaba cuán preocupada estaba, si llegaba a la guardería tarde, su jefa la iba a matar.

Cerró su apartamento con seguro, y se subió al primer taxi que encontró. Y una vez que llegó a su destino, se alegró de no haber seguido pensando en el trato que hizo con su madre en la mañana, pues ya cuatro de los niños estaban allí, y aparentemente, su jefe tampoco había llegado todavía, lo que significaba que estaba justo a tiempo. Asuna se dispuso a caminar hacía la guardería, pero fue interrumpida por una profunda y agradable voz.

–U-umm...Disculpe, ¿es ésta la guardería "Destellos"?– Preguntó, haciendo que Asuna diera una vuelta. El muchacho que estaba frente a ella era apuesto, tenía que admitirlo. Su tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, de un agradable color trigueño, creaba un bello contraste con su cabello de un tono negro medianoche, y ojos grises con un brillo parecido al de un ónice, que parecían atravesar su alma y atraparla. Parecía un poco perdido, así que Asuna decidió ayudarle.

–Si, señor. ¿Es acaso ésta la primera vez que viene por aquí?–

–S-si, ¿Tan obvio es?– Preguntó el, avergonzado. –Un poco– Río – Mi nombre es Yuuki Asuna. Mucho gusto– Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho que no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella.

–K-Kirigaya Kazuto– Dijo el, tomando la mano de la muchacha y dándole un apretón amistoso.

–Y bien, ¿Es que viene aquí a buscar trabajo?

–N-no, vengo a inscribir a una niña...– Dijo, señalando a una pequeña niña pelinegra que se escondía detrás de su pierna.

–¿Una niña? Bueno, si ese es el caso, venga por aquí. –O-okey. Ven, ella nos llevará dentro– La niña pelinegra asintió, observando cuidadosamente a la muchacha en frente de ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Unos minutos después..._

–A ver, ¿Es la niña familiar de usted? Si ese es el caso, ¿Quién es su representante?– Preguntó una señora de cabello marrón claro, la dueña de la guardería.

–Si, es mi hija. Soy yo su representante– Respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente, mientras Yui se recostaba desde su asiento, las piernas de su padre.

–Okey, ¿cuál es tu nombre, cariño?– Preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a la pequeña– ¿Puedes decirme?

–Y-Yui– Respondió la niña, visiblemente nerviosa.

–...Kirigaya Yui...– Repitió la mujer, escribiendolo en la hoja.–¿Qué edad tienes?

En lugar de responder, la niña extendió su mano, y extendió todos los dedos de ésta, menos el pulgar.

–Ya veo. Yo soy Shinozaki Rinko. Mucho gusto, cariño. Si tu quieres, me puedes llamar "Rinko-sensei", o al menos es cómo los otros niños me llaman.

–¿Rinko...-sensei?

–Si, así es. Ahora que ya casi terminamos aquí, una pequeña pregunta para usted, Kazuto-san, ¿Quiere dejarla a nuestro cuidado de inmediato, o comenzar mañana?

–La verdad es que esperaba dejarla aquí mañana, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, me sería muy útil si ella puede comenzar hoy. Me vendría bien dejarla aquí en vez de en la casa de mi madre– Respondió Kazuto.

–Perfecto. Confíe en que su hija está en muy buenas manos– Le respondió sonriéndole –Le presentaré a mis asistentes. ¡Rika! ¡Asuna-chan!

–¿Pasó algo mamá? –Preguntó Rika, cuyo cabello era del mismo color que el de su madre, y tenía ojos de un tono rosado oscuro, y pecas. (?)

–¿Necesita algo, Shinozaki-san?

–Veréis, ésta es una niña que comenzará a venir a la guardería desde hoy. Se llama Kirigaya Yui-chan– Dijo, señalando a la niña mencionada –Y este es Kirigaya Kazuto-san, el padre de la niña– Dijo, esta vez señalando al muchacho que era ligeramente más alto que ella.

–Mucho gusto, yo soy Shinozaki Rika. Soy su hija– Señaló a Rinko –Y ésta es mi mejor amiga, Yuuki Asuna, que también trabaja aquí.

–Mucho Gusto– Dijo la mencionada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a los presentes –Espero que nos llevemos bien, ¡Kazuto-san, Yui-chan!– Dijo, sonriendo de una manera destellante, algo que el nunca en su vida entera había visto antes. Ese momento, Kazuto pudo haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo, aunque sólo hubiera sido por unos pocos segundos, y eso no lo olvidaría jamás

* * *

Kirigaya Kazuto era un joven de verdad impresionante. Era apuesto, y muy inteligente, con un gusto especial por las máquinas, en específico las computadoras. Aunque había sido criado en un hogar de clase media, ayudó a su madre y hermana a pagar y mantener su hogar tradicional, y aún lo hacía, aunque se hubiera mudado a un apartamento para la crianza apropiada de su pequeña consentida, Yui.

Desde muy joven, Kazuto fue antisocial, y se refugiaba en los videojuegos para escapar de su realidad. Comportamiento que disminuyó, pero aún dejó raíces, en otras palabras, el gusto e interés por los VRMMOs. La verdad, era que Kazuto había sido adoptado cuando era sólo un bebe, puesto a que sus padres murieron en un horrible incidente. Haciendo que la responsabilidad de su crianza cayera sobre su madre adoptiva, Kirigaya Midori, que en realidad era su tía, y un año después, nació Suguha, la hija biológica de sus tíos. El nunca llegó a conocer a sus padres, y el único momento que compartió con ellos fue el de su nacimiento. Pero el nunca tuvo tiempo de lamentarse mucho, o arrepentirse, porque unos años después, en un accidente de avión durante uno de sus viajes, su tío, Kirigaya Minetaka, lamentablemente cayó en un coma. Así fue como el tuvo que dejar su vida apartado del mundo, y empezar a trabajar para ayudar a mantener a su pequeña familia. Y cuándo el tenía tan sólo 15, Yui llegó inesperadamente a su ya de por sí agitada vida. Y la pequeña, que en ese entonces era tan solo una bebé, en ausencia de una madre, y viendo cómo el la cuidaba con tanto cariño y empeño, se apegó a el como una segunda sombra, e incluso le imitaba algunas veces.

En tanto a su personalidad, Kazuto siempre ponía a los demás antes que sí mismo en sus prioridades, lo que lo había llevado a conocer a varias personas que con el tiempo se volvieron amigos irreemplazables. También solía cargar con sus problemas por sí mismo, y también ayudar a otros a cargar y solucionar los suyos. Para ser una persona un tanto solitaria, terminó siendo muy popular entre las damas y querido por sus compañeros de clase en la universidad, su mejor amigo siendo su compañero de habitación, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, que era tan sólo un par de años mayor que el. En su grupo de amigos cercanos, la mayoría eran bellas jóvenes, cosa por la cuál Ryoutarou y otro de sus amigos, Agil, siempre lo molestaban. Aunque realmente no lo necesitaba el mismo, el estaba en la repentina necesidad de casarse, para poder darle una buena familia a su hija, y para evitar perder su custodia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Ese mismo día._

 _17:15_

Kazuto estaba caminando de vuelta a la guardería. Había finalizado ya todas sus asignaciones de clase, y por lo tanto lo dejaron retirarse temprano, así que decidió ir a buscar a su pequeña Yui más temprano. Y por más que se lo hubiera propuesto, no había logrado sacar de su cabeza a la sonrisa radiante de aquella joven que trabajaba allí... ¿Asuna era su nombre? Pues ella era en sí una mujer hermosa, pero al sonreír de tal manera tan especial, no, _sincera,_ le conmovió, pues era algo que nunca había visto en alguna otra mujer antes, y lo mejor, ella parecía cercana a su edad, tal vez incluso de su exacta misma edad.

Los pensamientos que invadían su mente eran tan distrayentes, que no se dió de cuenta de que había llegado, sino hasta que la joven Yuuki Asuna estuvo frente a el, un delantal blanco sobre su ropa, y su cabello suelto con un par de trenzas desde ambos lados uniéndose en la parte de atrás, a diferencia de esa mañana, que había estado recogido de manera ordenada en una coleta alta. Ella estaba barriendo el patio mientras los niños tomaban sus siestas. Parecía ser el momento más calmado del día, cosa que Kazuto agradeció.

–Buenas tardes.

–A-ah. Kazuto-san. Está aquí temprano– Dijo la joven, que obviamente había estado absorta en sus pensamientos hasta entonces también.

–Si, salí temprano y decidí venir a recoger a Yui antes que todo.

–Qué bien. Estoy segura de que Yui-chan estará feliz. Pero, pensándolo mejor, debería esperar por lo menos un momento. Ya qué, después de jugar tanto, cayó rendida cómo todos los demás niños– Al mencionar esto, ella soltó una risita, sonido que Kazuto pensó, era una de las melodías más hermosas que había escuchado.

–Ya veo, entonces, ¿debería regresar más tarde?

–No hace falta. Acompañame, le serviré un poco de té mientras espera. Estoy en mi descanso, podemos hablar un rato. Si usted lo desea, claro.

–Sería un placer– Soltó antes de pensarlo, acción que hizo que las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieran ligeramente, tiñéndose de un color rosa.

–B-bueno, entonces acompañeme por acá– Dijo, adentrándose en la guardería, y entrando en una habitación de tamaño mediano, alrededor del tamaño de una sala de estar en una casa promedio –este es normalmente el sitio dónde toman lugar las reuniones de padres, pero ahora mismo es el mejor sitio dónde podemos conversar sin despertar a los niños.– Dijo ella, tomando una mesa pequeña, y colocando dos sillas a ambos lados.

–O-oh. Ya veo.

–Por favor tome asiento mientras traigo un poco de té –Dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Kazuto se sentó en una de las sillas, y esperó un par de minutos, hasta que Asuna regresó con una bandeja, la cual vació de artículos sobre la mesa, y comenzó a rellenar ambas tazas con una tetera humeante, que botaba un líquido transparentoso de un color verde pastel.

Una vez todo estuvo servido, la muchacha guardó la bandeja y se sentó en frente de Kazuto. El par se quedó silencioso por un momento, mientras bebían de su té. A pesar de la apariencia del momento, esa vez se trataba de un silencio tenso, uno que fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de Asuna.

–¿Sabe, Kazuto-san? Yui-chan es muy bien portada. No arma berrinches ni se niega a comer parte de su almuerzo.

–Ya veo. Gracias a Dios. Creo que fui muy afortunado de tener una niña cómo ella.

–Si, muchos niños son el completo opuesto a ella. Me alegro de que sea una niña tan calmada. El único problema que encuentro es que parece ser que no está muy acostumbrada a socializar con otros niños...

–Tiene sentido. Ésta es la primera vez que ella se queda sola con un grupo de completos desconocidos, al contrario que el resto de su vida, cuándo se quedaba en casa de su abuela, o de su tía.

–Pero a los chicos les agradó mucho. Espero que se lleven bien– Dijo ella, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yo también– Respondió el.

–¿Papi?– preguntó una suave y aguda voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Por el tono cansado, y el pequeño bostezo que soltó inmediatamente después, se notaba que había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento.

–Ah, Yui. Vine a buscarte, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que no quise interrumpir tu siesta.

–Bueno, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Yui-chan. Estoy segura de que tu ropa estaba junto a ti– En ese momento, Yui se dio de cuenta de que estaba usando sólo su pijama, y corrió a cambiarse.

Una vez regresó, enseguida agarró la mano de Kazuto. Así, despidiendose de Asuna, el par se fue agarrado de la mano.

–¡Papi! ¡Vamos a casa!

–Okey, Okey. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unos helados de camino allá? – Preguntó Kazuto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

–¡Si! ¡Helado!

–Te lo mereces, tu maestra me dijo que te portaste muy bien.

–¿Rinko-sensei?– Yui miró a su padre con interés, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacía la derecha.

–No, una de sus asistentes. Yuuki Asuna-san.

–¡Ah! Auna-nee-chan.– Dijo ella, sonriendo

–Tal parece que ya le has agarrado cariño, ¿eh?– Dijo el, con intención de molestar a la niña. Para su mala suerte, Yui no le entendió.

Yui asintió. –Ella es muy buena conmigo. Hoy nos contó una historia.– Dijo la niña de manera emocionada, pero ligeramente torpe, tropezandose ligeramente entre sus palabras.

–¿Enserio? ¿Qué historia?– Preguntó Kazuto con genuino interés.

–Era sobre una princesa y un mercenario.

–¿Qué tal si dejamos esa historia para más tarde y vamos por el-. –Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su teléfono. –Disculpa, tal parece que hay una emergencia en mi trabajo– mintió, leyendo el mensaje que estaba en su teléfono–Ven, terminemos de comprar tu helado y vamos a dejarte en casa de tía Sugu.

–Oh– Dijo la niña, ligeramente decepcionada.

–No te preocupes. No parece ser nada grave. Creo que terminaré rápido para ir a recogerte lo antes posible.

–Oki– Sonrió –Yo te espero– Dijo Yui, subiendo las escaleras hacia la casa de su tía. —Adiós.

–Adiós – Kazuto se alejó de la casa, y llamó al teléfono que le había enviado un mensaje antes.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó enfadado.

–Auch. Que frío eres...

–No vengas con tus acto de niña buena. Explícate y ya.

–Bueno, bueno– Dijo la voz, ésta vez en un tono dulcemente venenoso –Sólo quería recordarte que te quedan 3 meses para decidir. Si para Octubre no aceptas mi trato, no creas que me mantendré de brazos cruzados de nuevo. No cuentes con que tu niña seguirá contigo si te niegas.

–Ya te dije. No pienso casarme contigo. Además, lo haga o no, aún así presentarás los papeles ante la corte.

–Cierto, cierto. Pero la diferencia, es que si los presento después de casarnos, la niña no se tendrá que separar de ti.

Kazuto sudó frío. –¿Por qué haces todo esto?

–Porque te amo. Ahora, tengo que irme. Adiós Kazu.

Sin decir más, Kazuto colgó, y se dejó caer en una banca cercana, y dejó a su preocupación tomar control. Lo que no esperaba, era que alguien más hubiera presenciado toda la escena.

–¿K-Kazuto-san...? Esa voz. Esa manera de hablar. Ese tono.

.

.

.

Era Asuna.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo dejaré hasta aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que escribí con mi corazón, y que por favor dejen un review. ¡Sus reviews alimentan a mí musa! Muchas reviews + Musa = Musa feliz + yop = Más capítulos para ustedes v':**

 **Bueno, si Sakura-san está leyendo esto, pues, espero que no se note lo desesperada que estoy por escribir esto ;-; Ya tengo toda la idea, y espero que te guste.**

 **Dejen un review con sus inquietudes/dudas/opiniones/críticas constructivas. Pueden también añadir ésta historia a sus alertas, o a sus favoritos (a mi también me pueden añadir ;u;), para recibir alertas cuándo esta historia sea aactualizada, lo que espero que pase antes de la próxima semana. Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, Kitten se despide ;)**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **-Kitten**


	2. El primer indicio del plan

**¡Hola mis amigos! Kitten aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "One Summer Is More Than Enough" (Para los que no saben, significa "Un Verano Es Más Qué Suficiente" en inglés), muy emocionada aquí, dedicando éste Cap a unas personas v': Mi mejor amiga del alma, Anastacia; Sakura-san por su cumple (Feliz Cumpleaños! Qué cumplas muchos años más v':); A mi Kouhai, Rina-tan AKA Xu, por ser una kouhai tan divertida y creativa :u ; a Noir-sensei porque YOLO (Eres mi ídola. No hubiera ni comenzado a escribir en primer lugar, gracias sensei :3); a Yui-san por el final tan bello de su historia que le dio cuerda infinita a mi musa; a Mel-san por sus historias que me alegraron el día incontables veces; a Yami-san por sus historias aunque algunas veces se pasaron de pervers e.e; y a las otras chicas del grupo que ahorita no recuerdo/encuentro motivo de agradecer ;-; Bueno. El punto es que las amodoro a todas ustedes por una razón u otra :3 Disfruten el capítulo**

 **Disclaimer: Os juro por mi difunto hámster Mini, qué ni Sword art Online ni sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Hasta el momento, sólo me pertenece la idea de esta historia, y mi OC malvada que hasta yo quiero asesinar de una vez v':**

 **Sin más interrupción, los invito a que lean pues.**

 _°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

* * *

 _Escenas del último capítulo..._

 _Lo que Kazuto no esperaba para nada, era que alguien más hubiera presenciado la escena._

 _–¿K-Kazuto-san...?_

 _Esa voz. Esa manera de hablar. Ese tono._

 _._

.

.  
 _Era Asuna._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _21/06/2026_

 _Parque_

 _17:59 **(A/N: 5:59 PM v:)**_

Kazuto se quedó mirando atentamente a la mujer que se había detenido frente a él, cosa que hacía la situación más incomoda todavía para la joven Yuuki. Esta lentamente se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro del sorprendido muchacho, y se encorvo levemente, de manera que quedó a la misma altura que el.

–Kazuto-san– Repitió, ésta vez de manera decidida –¿Pasó algo?

–Para serte sincero, Asuna-san, ya me han pasado bastantes cosas, y ni sabría por dónde empezar a contar– Dijo, tratando de aligerar un poco la complicada situación, pero sólo logrando qué la muchacha frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Qué tal si empiezas por la razón de que hayas tenido esa expresión tan aterrorizada en tu rostro?– Luego, se dio de cuenta de que en lo que estaba metiéndose eran probablemente sus asuntos personales, relajó su expresión, y solto una sonrisa débil –A menos, claro, que no quieras decirmelo. Entiendo completamente si no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos personales.

–No, no importa. Es sólo qué nunca pensé que estaría discutiendo mis problemas personales con la maestra de mi hija – Dijo, dándole espacio a la muchacha para que se sentara a su lado.

–Yo tampoco creí que accedería a contarmelo, sinceramente.– Dijo, tomando asiento en el espacio al lado del joven.

–Creame, hasta yo me sorprendí a mi mismo – Dijo, riéndose un poco, y haciendo reír a ella –Bueno, la historia comienza hace ya un tiempo, Yui tan solo tenía un año y medio para ese entonces, y yo estaba buscando la manera de casarme con alguien para darle una madre y mantener su custodia legalmente. En ese tiempo, salí con muchas buenas damas en esperanza de encontrar a una que fuera la indicada para ello, y por supuesto, le cayera bien a Yui. Aunque sabía que nunca nadie podría remplazar a su madre por completo. Fue entonces cuándo conocí a Kasahara Hitomi. Ella era una chica educada y linda. Ella siempre me decía que Yui se portaba bien con ella, y que de seguro se volverían las mejores de las amigas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que yo le creí ciegamente. Y Yui nunca me decía nada en contra de las fervientes afirmaciones de Hitomi, por lo que se veían más creíbles frente a mi. Luego llegó el día. Habían pasado ya unos 7 meses desde que había empezado a salir con Hitomi, y hasta entonces la creí ser la mujer indicada. Así qué, con la excusa de ir a la universidad, deje a Yui a su cargo, y finalicé rápido mi trabajo allí. Luego, entré en una joyería y compré un anillo. Si Hitomi era la mitad de lo comprensiva que yo creía que ella era, de seguro que comprendería mi necesidad de casarme lo antes posible. Cuándo llegué a mi apartamento, era una hora antes del tiempo en el que esperaban que yo llegara, y Ryoutarou todavía estaba en el trabajo, por lo tanto sólo estaban ellas dos solas. Escondí la caja con el anillo en el fondo de mi bolsillo, y abrí la puerta lo más lenta y silenciosamente posible. Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada, y fui a dejar mis llaves, pero corrí adentro cuando escuché un sonido fuerte y cortante. En frente mío, se desenvolvió una escena horrible, aquello que más temía, y nunca creí que sucedería con ella. En la sala, Yui estaba parcialmente sentada en el suelo, y Hitomi estaba arrodillada frente a ella, con una de sus manos levantandola del cabello, y con la otra, le había dado una cachetada, lo que se notaba por su mano levantada y la marca roja en la mejilla de Yui. Enseguida le pedí que se fuera de la casa, y al día siguiente, terminé con ella, diciéndole que no entendía cómo siquiera consideré, no, cómo siquiera pasó por mi mente la idea de casarme con ella. Desde que dije eso, ella ha estado obsesionada con la idea de tener una segunda oportunidad y que nos casaramos. Se ha disculpado incontables veces, y me ha hecho promesas vacías de que no volvería a ponerle un dedo encima ni para tocarle un pelo a Yui. Siempre le dije que no, pero recientemente me ha estado amenazando con presentar papeles a una corte con la simple finalidad de quitarme por completo la custodia de Yui. Y cómo es difícil mantener la custodia de un niño o niña cuándo eres padre soltero, y tan joven, me preocupa el que ella pueda ganar el caso en la corte.

Asuna suspiró –Parece que algunas personas nunca entienden. Incluyendo a mi madre, gracias a la cual estoy en una situación similar. O me caso con alguien que elija antes de septiembre, o me casan con un hombre de la alta sociedad, el cuál bien podría tener diez años más que yo. Si puedo ayudarle con algo sientase libre de llamar.– Dijo, volteando hacia otro lado cuándo una pequeña idea hizo su camino hacia sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de deshacerse de la idea que sólo se hacía más clara entre sus otros pensamientos, por lo tanto, no pudo ver una expresión casi idéntica en el rostro del muchacho a su lado.

–Etto…¿Asuna … -san?

–¿Si?

–Olvidelo por favor, era sólo una idea fuera de lugar...– Dijo, rascandose la mejilla nerviosamente.

–¿Q-qué tan fuera de lugar?– Preguntó Asuna, preparándose mentalmente para lo que el muchacho fuera a decir.

–B-bueno, viendo que estamos prácticamente en problemas iguales, o por lo menos similares, estaba pensando que sería, no se, una buena idea hacer un trato por conveniencia– La última parte fue pronunciada con tal rapidez que Asuna casi no pudo escucharlo –Pero era una idea tonta y muy fuera de lugar, por favor olvidala.

–No– Murmuró Asuna de manera pensativa.

–¿Qué?

–En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, no parece ser tan mala idea... – Agregó, pensando en las posibilidades – cuentame más sobre los detalles.

–Bueno, Hitomi trata de amenazarme con quitarme a Yui si no me caso con ella para comienzos de otoño, pero, si me llegara a casar con alguien más, y ella presentara los cargos frente a la corte, yo tendría más posibilidades de ganar, sobretodo si ése alguien le cae tan bien a Yui– Explicó Kazuto –Y tu, si no te casas, o consigues un candidato para ello antes del final del verano, serás obligada a casarte con alguien al que no quieres, pero, si llegaras a presentar un candidato para casarte, no tendrías que pasar por eso. Creo que el plan se explica por si solo.

–Ya veo bien la cosa, pero todavía faltan unos cuántos meses, ¿que haríamos mientras?

–Es simple, actuar más como una pareja, y practicar de manera que no se vea rígida o falsa nuestra manera de interactuar entre nosotros. Tal parece que Hitomi presentará los cargos en otoño, y cómo mencionaste, parece que tu fecha límite está en septiembre, así que el plan sería el siguiente: comenzamos a actuar cómo una pareja, aprovechamos de hablar más sobre nosotros, y practicar antes de presentarnos públicamente como una pareja. Salimos más seguido, y así hasta que llegue el mes de septiembre. Nos presentamos de manera apropiada ante tus padres, y les pedimos el permiso necesario para poder casarnos. Repetimos ese proceso, esta vez con mi madre, y si el plan va bien hasta entonces, nos casamos. Nos mudamos a un apartamento con Yui, te familiarizas un poco más con ella de manera que se vea más convincente en corte, y mantenemos nuestro matrimonio secreto para aquellos que no son amigos cercanos hasta entonces, y te presentas cómo mi testigo y allí lo anunciamos de manera más abierta. Si todo sale como planeado, tu no te tendrás que casar con ése hombre, y yo no tendré que perder a Yui. No se oye tan complicado, ¿cierto?

–Me parece una gran idea, Kazuto-san, pero a parte de que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, también me parece un poco incómodo el pasar tal proceso con alguien a quién apenas conocí hoy...

–Lo sé, es lo mismo para mí también, pero tiempo para conocernos es lo que tendremos, y de sobra. Sólo este verano será suficiente, y si te retractas a mitad del camino—y tienes _todo_ el derecho de hacerlo—, aún me sería muy útil el tenerte como mi testigo en la corte.

–Comprendo. Qué el plan comience– Dijo Asuna, extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho –Estaré contando contigo, Kazuto-kun

–Lo mismo digo, Asuna– Respondió el, tomando su mano.

–Aunque me gustaría tomar las primeras semanas para considerar mejor mi respuesta…

–Me parece perfecto. Y aprovecharé ésta misma oportunidad para invitarle un café para charlar y comenzar de manera oficial el plan.– Dijo formalmente.

–Tal vez será para otro día. No me gustaría que dejaras a Yui-chan esperando en casa sola– La muchacha le guiñó el ojo, y se fue caminando de manera calmada –Adiós.

–Bueno, creo que a ella tampoco... Nos vemos luego– Dijo, levantándose también, y caminando de vuelta a su hogar, dónde fue recibido cálidamente con un abrazo por parte de su pequeña hija.

–¡Bienvenido a casa, papi!– Dijo Yui, abrazando a su padre cómo si no quisiera soltarlo por nada en el mundo.

–Estoy en casa...– Respondió, abrazandola de vuelta.

–Veo que ya llegaste, así que regresaré a mi casa. Le mandaré tus saludos a Mamá. Adiós, hermano– Dijo Suguha sin despegar sus ojos de su teléfono, y luego saliendo por la puerta que había quedado abierta de cuándo el entró.

–Adiós...

–Papi.

–¿Hm?– Preguntó el, regresando su atención a la pequeña princesa —a _su_ pequeña princesa— de hermosa cabellera negra.

–¿Que vamos a comer hoy?– Preguntó ella, ladeando su cabeza en un gesto común y adorable que siempre hacía cuándo se confundía y/o se preguntaba algo.

–Hm... veamos... qué tal si vemos los ingredientes que hay disponibles, y dejamos que decidas que haremos para la cena. ¿qué te parece?

–¡Si- digo, si está bien contigo y Ryo-nii-chan...– Dijo Yui, recordando sus modales y tratando de hablar de la mejor manera posible, aún tropezandose adorablemente entre sus palabras.

–No te preocupes, Yui. Estoy seguro de que tu decisión no le molestara a nadie en lo absoluto.

–¡Oki!– Dijo ella, sonriendo amplia y dulcemente, algo que de una manera u otra, inevitablemente le recordó un poco a Asuna, y la manera radiante e inocente en la que ella sonreía.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _Una hora después..._

En la mesa del comedor se encontraban sentados Ryoutarou, Kazuto y Yui, como siempre. Los dos jóvenes estaban conversando amablemente entre sí, con la pequeña Yui aportando pequeños comentarios de vez en cuándo. Ella había decidido que sería buena idea cenar todos un platillo no muy común en su área **. (A/N: Pero no se me ocurrió ninguno. Digamos que hay puré de patatas, carne, ensalada dulce y arroz v:)**

Yui estaba concentrada observando a los dos adultos hablar, que se le había olvidado completamente su propio plato. Esto hizo que Kazuto soltara una risa —que sólo sirvió para confundirla momentáneamente, pues nadie había dicho nada gracioso todavía—, y se dirigiera hacia Yui.

–Yui, si no comes ahora tu comida se enfriará– Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el plato del cuál no había probado ni un bocado, y tocó cada alimento experimentalmente con su tenedor. Luego, probó tranquilamente su ensalada, sonriendo ligeramente ante el sabor dulce, y luego extendiendo su tenedor en el que había incrustado un poco de su ensalada hacia su padre.

 _–Ah~–_ Dijo, Yui, acercando el tenedor a Kazuto, quien abrió la boca y lo aceptó, sonriendole a su pequeña hija. Ryoutarou aguantó una pequeña risa que amenazó con escaparse cuándo vio la escena desenvolverse frente a el, y se dedicó a seguir probando de su propio plato.

–Yui, si sólo comes de tu ensalada, se te va a acabar más rápido que el resto de la comida– Yui devolvió la mirada a su plato, y comenzó a mezclar varios de los otros alimentos con su ensalada, la cuál parecía gustarle bastante. –Sinceramente, ¿De dónde sacaste tanto amor por la ensalada?– Ryoutarou se río ligeramente al no poder aguantar. Cuándo se calmó, se dirigió a Kazuto.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no dijiste ésta mañana qué la ibas a inscribir hoy en una guardería? ¿Qué tal les fué allí?

–Bueno, logré inscribir a Yui en una de las primeras guarderías que busqué —La "Destellos"—, y pude dejarla un rato allí mientras iba a la universidad. Parece que se divirtió bastante con sus compañeros. Y se quedó tan profundamente dormida, que no se despertó sino hasta media hora después de que yo llegué allí.

–Hm~ Ya veo... Y... ¿no hay ninguna maestra linda allí ?– Preguntó en manera de molestar a su compañero de habitación, en su lugar recibiendo una respuesta de Yui.

–Rika-nee-chan– Dijo ella, tratando de cortar la carne con evidente dificultad, la cuál no pasó disapercibida por Ryoutarou.

–Rika-san, ¿eh? Ya veremos, ya veremos. Espero que algún día me dejes llevarte a la guardería a conocer a tus maestras, Yui.

–Con esa pinta, lo que lograras es asustar de muerte a los niños, y tal vez también a sus maestras– Respondió Kazuto, en su actitud de siempre, mientras comía de su plato tranquilamente. Cuándo volteó la vista hacia su hija, se percató de el enorme esfuerzo que ésta estaba poniendo el cortar la carne, cosa que no lograba en lo absoluto.

–Yui, dame eso– Dijo el, señalando a los cubiertos. Yui sólo se los entregó y se quedó observando lo que el hacía con suma atención. El delicadamente corto la carne en pedacitos pequeños, y recogió unos pocos en el tenedor –Abre grande

La niña hizo tal cómo se le instruyó, y abrió su boca de manera que su padre pudo alimentarle con el contenido del tenedor. Y así se repitió, unas cuantas veces mas, algunas incluso con otros alimentos. La escena denotaba el fuerte lazo familiar que existía entre ése padre y su dulce hija. Un padre joven e inexperto, que a pesar de las dificultades y todo lo que viniera en su camino, cumplió su promesa de criar bien y cuidar mucho a la niña.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _Una semana después,_

 _23/06/2026_

 _En el apartamento de Kazuto, Yui y Ryoutarou._

 _10:40 am aprox._

Una pequeña pelinegra estaba durmiendo plácidamente junto a su padre, cuándo repentinamente comenzó a sonar un teléfono. El agudo y penetrante sonido, conjunto con el insistente zumbido que generaba al vibrar sobre la pequeña mesita de noche de madera, hacían imposible a la pequeña niña el seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuidadosamente se zafó del pequeño enredo que había entre las sábanas, y se levantó lánguidamente del suave colchón en dónde su padre todavía estaba acostado tranquilamente, ignorante al sonido que la despertó. Lenta y constantemente, avanzó hacia el teléfono que aún estaba sonando, tratando de no tropezar. Tomó el delicado teléfono entre sus pequeñas manos, y temblorosamente le dio al botón de responder.

 _–¿Alo?–_ Preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

–A-alo.– Respondió Yui, un poco insegura –¿Quién es?

– _Habla Asuna. Yuuki Asuna. De la guardería "Destellos"_ – Dijo ella – _Quería preguntar si Kirigaya Yui-chan no va a venir hoy, cómo ya está un poco tarde..._

–¿Tarde? ¿Qué tan tarde?– Preguntó, apenas y logrando que su oración sonara coherente en lo más mínimo, cosa que al parecer Asuna no notó.

 _–Ya mucho más de la mitad de los niños están aquí, y algunos de ellos se estaban preguntando por Yui..._

–Un segundo. Iré a consultar– Dijo, colgando y acercándose a su padre que aún estaba en la cama, arropado entre las sábanas –¿Papi? Papi, despierta, ya es de mañana– Dijo, sacudiendo su hombro insistentemente. –Papi–

Kazuto sólo soltó un pequeño gruñido y se quedó tal y cómo estaba –¡Papi! ¡Despierta que vamos a llegar tarde!

–Buenos días, Yui– Dijo el, parpadeando lentamente para ajustar sus ojos a la luz –¿Pasa algo? Te veo un tanto... agitada.

–Estamos tarde. Auna-nee-chan llamó preguntando si iríamos.

–¿Hoy? No se, Yui. Tengo libre del trabajo y la universidad. ¿No te quieres quedar aquí?

–Pero, Auna-nee-chan, Rika-nee-chan y Rinko-sensei están esperando que vaya...

–¿Qué tal si me pasas el teléfono para avisarles qué vas a faltar hoy?

–Ok...– Agarró el teléfono que estaba en la mesita, y se lo pasó a su padre. Éste marcó rápidamente un número, y espero a qué contestara.

 _–¿Alo?_

–Alo.

 _–¿Quién es?_

–Habla Kirigaya Kazuto.

– _Ah. Kazuto-kun. Justamente esperaba hablar contigo. Primero, para preguntar si Yui viene o no_.

–No, hoy se va a quedar en casa conmigo.

 _–Y segundo, p-para preguntar que si la propuesta del café aún sigue en pie, tengo un poco de tiempo libre en la tarde._

–Perfecto. Suena cómo un plan.

 _–Entonces,_ _¿te veo en la tarde? ¿En dónde?_

–Conozco un sitio. Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje. No es un sitio muy elegante, espero que no te moleste.

 _–No, no. Para nada. Te veo más tarde en el sitio acordado._

–Adiós– Con ésta palabra, colgó el teléfono y mandó el mensaje con la dirección exacta y nombre del sitio.

OoOoOoOo

Una muchacha de bellos y largos cabellos negros, y penetrantes ojos azul claro estaba sentada en un café lujoso mirando atentamente a su teléfono.

–¿El Dicey Café, eh? Veo que aún no has cambiado para nada, cariño– Dijo, acariciando la pantalla del teléfono, que estaba en el menú, cuyo fondo de pantalla era una foto de Kazuto –Te veré pronto. Y me aseguraré de qué no sea con esa _mocosa_ adinerada con la que estás hablando tanto últimamente. Dime mi amor, ¿te sedujo con su apariencia, o acaso te convenció de salir con su dinero? De igual manera, esa chica está perdida. Agradece, porque todo ésto lo hago porque te amo, Ka-zu~. ¿No opinas lo mismo, querido Kazuki-kun~?

°•°•°•°•°•°•

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar. Espero que les haya gustado más que a mí (Osea, que les haya gustado en lo más mínimo, porque a mi no v':), le deseo de nuevo un feliz cumpleaños a Sakura-san que igual que Noir-sensei es mi ídola :'3, le mando saludos especiales a las muchachas, y les pido que me dejen un review sobre sus opiniones/quejas/comentarios/críticas, que hacen a mi musa feliz, y me alegran el día. Quisiera responder un review que me dejó alguien:**

 **Kirigaya Sakai-kun: Pues no, ésta no es mi primera historia. Es cómo la quinta más o menos (?), solo que las otras estan en inglés, y una coescrita que publicó Xu.**

 **Bueno. Ésto es todo por hoy. Como siempre, espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura, pueden seguir ésta historia o añadirla a sus favoritos si les ha gustado, y también me pueden añadir a mi v':**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Bye Bye!**

 **~Kitten**


	3. La cita fingida

**Holaza calabaza, mis amigos v': No me maten todavía pl0x, que aquí les traigo el nuevo Cap de "One Summer is More Than Enough" Le dedico éste Cap a Mel-san por escuchar mis descabelladas historias, a Xu-tan por la pérdida de su historia de 2.5k de palabras (?), y a Sakura-kaa-san por ser tan inspiradora, y por pedirme a cada rato que actualizara v':**

 **Espero que les esté gustando ésta historia, porque ahora es que se va a calentar la cosa si, sé que estoy subiendo caps sin un patrón definido, así que me esfuerzo para que salgan lo antes posible, con cuidado de que sea calidad antes de cantidad (aunque ni loca les pongo un Cap de menos de 2k de palabras). Por lo tanto, disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Aunque no tengo que repetirlo realmente, Sword Art Online y sus personajes me pertenecen! En mis sueños nada más, pero ahí si, eh?! No me pertenecen para nada v': y lo único que poseo es el argumento e historia de éste AU, y mis tres OCs: Hitomi, Rose* y Olive* (aparecen en éste Cap).**

 **Kirigaya Kazuki tampoco me pertenece en lo más mínimo. Le pertenece a la imaginación/creatividad/musa de la inspiración de alguna de las chicas del grupo v': creo que Kaa-sama (?)(?)(?)**

 **Bueno. Sin más que agregar, los invito a leer. Pasen, pasen. Aunque no haya té, café, chocolate, pastel o galletitas para acompañar la lectura v':**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

En la mañana

Guardería "Destellos"

Asuna estaba tendiendo las sábanas que los niños habían usado el día anterior, para que estuvieran listas para cuándo ellos se cansaran. Al haber finalizado la llamada, ella se había sentido nerviosa en extremo. Después de todo, era la primera vez que saldría con un muchacho en bastante tiempo, y la primera vez en su vida que salía con un chico no elegido por su madre. Asuna puso una mano en su pecho, y respiró profundo para calmar su agitado corazón.

–¿Asuna-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?– Preguntó una muchacha desde en frente. Su cabello era de un tono rubio-dorado que parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol, y sus ojos eran de un azul glacial. La muchacha (o mejor dicho, adulta joven, de 23 años) venía acompañada de un apuesto muchacho que era casi una cabeza más alto que ella. El tenía un cabello rubio de un tono un poco más oscuro que el de la muchacha, mas cercano al castaño claro, y ojos de un brillante color verde esmeralda.

Y junto a la joven pareja, estaban dos pequeñas niñas. Gemelas idénticas a simple vista, excepto por el color de los ojos. Pues los de la mayor eran de un color verde un tanto más amarillento que los de su padre, y los de la menor eran azules, iguales a los de la madre de ambas.

–Ah. Alice-san, Eugeo-kun. Buenos días– Respondió ella cortésmente, con una pequeña reverencia, y luego agachandose a la altura de las pequeñas rubias – Olive-chan, Rose-chan. Buenos días– Dijo, sonriendoles, a lo que ellas respondieron alegremente.

–¡Buenos días, Asuna-sensei!– Dijeron las gemelas al unísono, de una manera ligeramente torpe, característica de los niños de su corta edad.

–Veo que ya regresaron de sus vacaciones. ¿Van a dejarlas aquí hoy?

–Sí. Pensamos que sería buena idea acomodar las cosas de la casa, y comprar la comida para hoy primero. Ya están desayunadas las dos, y traen sus respectivos almuerzos consigo. Te las encargamos por el día de hoy, Asuna-san– Respondió el rubio muchacho por el nombre de Eugeo.

–Entendido. ¡Solo dejenmelo a mi!– Dijo Asuna, con su ánimo de siempre restaurado, y el pensamiento de la cita con el muchacho apartado a un lado por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOo

En la tarde.

Dicey Café.

Kazuto estaba recostado contra una pared, cerca de la entrada del café. Miró hacia su teléfono, en el cual se retrataba la corta conversación telefónica que tuvo con Asuna, dándole la dirección del sitio, y ella respondiendo le con un "Entendido, voy en camino ^^" El muchacho suspiró mientras leía ese mismo mensaje por la undécima vez desde que había llegado. Habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde el tiempo acordado, y Kazuto comenzaba a preocuparse por el pardero de la pelirroja.

–Se está haciendo tarde. En dónde-?

–¡Kazuto-kuun~!– Le llamó ella desde la derecha, corriendo hacia la entrada dónde el se encontraba.

–Ah. ¡Asuna-san!– Respondió el, sonriendo y saludando a la hermosa muchacha, que ahora podia ver claramente. La muchacha traía puesto un vestido celeste que se ondeaba con el viento en la misma dirección de sus largos cabellos mandarina, que para la ocasión había dejado completamente sueltos, debajo de un pequeño sombrero que ella sostenía con su mano izquierda a la par que corría, para que no se lo llevara el viento con sus fuertes soplidos. Una vez cerca, la muchacha se detuvo frente a el, antes de inclinarse de manera profunda y exagerada.

–¡Lamento llegar tarde! El tráfico desde mi hogar estaba horrible, ¡y se que no es excusa, pero-!–

–Deja de disculparte. Solo trata de no hacerlo muy seguido, me estaba preocupando de que algo te había pasado. Además, solo estás tarde por unos minutos" Explicó el, tomando su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro y encaminandose a el café. –Bueno, suficientes cordialidades.

Ella pareció decepcionada por un momento, pero al siguiente soltó la cálida mano del muchacho, inmediatamente extrañando la agradable calidez de esta, y poniendo un frente serio –Comprendo.

–Al entrar, hay que actuar de la manera más natural posible, sin exagerar mucho, y tratando de actuar de una manera amistosa. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

–Si. Confío plenamente en mi habilidad para actuar.– Le respondió ella, asintiendo firmemente.

El le sonrió de lado, haciendo que el corazón de la muchacha pegara un salto. Luego el tomó su mano con confianza, haciéndole sonrojar –¿Lista?– Preguntó el. Ella sonrió cómplice, y dio un pequeño apretón a sus manos entrelazadas.

–Si tu lo estás

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Al mismo tiempo

Dicey Café, adentro del local.

El pequeño, pero muy acogedor café estaba ocupado por algunas personas. Algunas en pequeños grupos que charlaban sinun sentido, y otras en parejas, o solitarios, sentados en la barra. El dueño del local, Andrew Gilbert Mills, estaba trabajando tranquilamente, ofreciendo bebidas no alcohólicas a la gente sentada en la barra (puesto a que era tan solo tarde temprana).

La campanilla que estaba justo en frente de la puerta, sonó, dándole a conocer a Andrew y a su esposa que nuevos clientes habían arribado al local. Su esposa limpió sus manos de un pequeño pañuelo blanco, que prosiguió a guardar en un bolsillo de su delantal, y luego se acercó a la puerta amablemente.

–¡Bienvenidos al Dicey Café!– Pronunció ella, con ánimo evidente, pues después de varios meses encargada del café junto a su esposo, ella había aprendido a disfrutar su trabajo, y ya había pasado varios años junto al rústico local.

–Ah, Rinima-san. Buenas Tardes.– Dijo el cliente, saludandola de vuelta con igual ánimo.

–¡Kazu-san!– Soltó ella, antes de mirar hacia su lado –Y veo que traes compañía. Una mesa para dos?– Preguntó de una manera ligeramente sugestiva, lo que hizo que Asuna se sonrojara.

–No, está bien. Nos sentaremos en la barra– Respondió el, a lo que Asuna asintió suavemente, reforzando su punto.

–Comprendo. Avisenme cuando estén listos para ordenar algo–Dijo ella, retirándose devuelta a la cocina.

–Por aquí, Asuna-san– Dijo Kazuto, retrocediendo un banquillo de la barra para Asuna.

–Muchas gracias– Respondió ella, aceptando la agradable oferta, y tomando asiento en el mencionado banquillo.

–Disculpa si no es un sitio muy elegante o algo mejor que un pequeño café– Dijo él, de una manera tan creíble frente a los ojos de Asuna, que le hizo pensar que era completa y absolutamente imposible que fuera tan solo un acto. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que si lo era, pues ella también estaba actuando acorde a lo planeado.

–No te preocupes, es un muy lindo sitio, y la gente es muy amable. No me molesta que me hayas traído aquí en lo absoluto– Respondió ella, con una naturalidad increíble, lo que causó el mismo efecto anteriormente mencionado, ésta vez en Kazuto. Al decir eso, ella rozo su mano ligeramente la mano del muchacho con la suya, al hacer un pequeño gesto para expresarse.

–Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?

–Hmm... No sé. ¿Que tal tu, Kazuto-kun?

–Bueno, probablemente un café de avellana... ¿Quieres uno?

–Si, suena delicioso– Respondió ella, sinceramente emocionada.

–¿Qué, acaso nunca lo has probado?– Preguntó Kazuto, haciéndole un gesto a Rinima para se acercara a pedir sus órdenes.

–Bueno, tal vez lo haya probado alguna vez en casa de mis abuelos, pero no lo recuerdo– Respondió Asuna, luego volteando a ver a Rinima, que se detuvo frente a ellos, con una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo en las manos.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué ordenaran el día de hoy?

–Hmm, a ver. Dos cafés de avellana y dos rebanadas del pastel especial de hoy.– Respondió Kazuto, a lo que finalizó con –¿O te gustaría algo más?

–Para nada, estoy segura de que ese pastel estará delicioso – Le dijo Asuna, sonriendole amablemente a la mujer mayor.

–A ver, dos cafés de avellana, y también dos porciones del especial de hoy. Comprendo. En unos minutos se los traigo.

–Gracias– Respondieron ambos al unísono de manera cortés, antes de reírse un poco.

–¿Como está Yui-chan?– Preguntó Asuna, un momento después.

–Un poco triste porque no pudo ir hoy a la guardería, aunque se alegró al saber que iba a casa de su abuela.

Rinima dejó los pedidos en la barra en frente de ellos, y se retiró e silencio. Ambos comenzaron a probarlos.

–Hmm, ya veo... Una pregunta, y sepa que no quiero ser meterme en donde no me incumbe, pero, ¿Acaso nunca la lleva a donde su madre?– Ante la repentina pregunta, el rostro de Kazuto pareció cubrirse de tristeza por un segundo.

–Si promete mantenerlo en secreto... se lo diré.

–Está bien, comprendo. Prometo mantenerlo en secreto. Mis labios están sellados– Le dijo ella, haciendo el gesto de cerrar con llave su boca y lanzar lejos la llave, lo que hizo que Kazuto riera.

–Está bien, se lo diré, pero no aquí.– La respuesta dejó a Asuna preguntándose de a que clase de lugar le llevaría, y sobretodo, en que clase de lío se había metido. –Pero primero terminemos esto. No se vaya a convertir en un desperdicio el haber venido – Continuó el, terminando su taza de café, y tomando otra cucharada del trozo de pastel que tenía en frente, idéntico al que tenía Asuna

Ambos comían en silencio, en espera de lo que estaba por llegar, y una vez terminaron, se levantaron de la parte de la barra en la que se encontraban, y se acercaron a dónde se encontraba Andrew.

–Hey, Agil.– Le dijo el pelinegro, una vez estaban cerca.

–Oh, Kirito, y tal como hoy de Rinima, parece que tienes compañía– Le respondió el alto e imponente hombre desde atrás de la barra –¿Como te ha ido?, ya sabes, porque pronto es … tu comprendes.

–Lamentablemente, si. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están mis modales?– Preguntó, mirando a ambos –Asuna-san, éste es Andrew, también conocido como Agil. Agil, ésta es Asuna-san. Trabaja en la guardería a la que va Yui– Finalizó alternando entre mirar al hombre, y a la muchacha.

–Un gusto, Asuna-san– Dijo el, extendiendo su mano en un gesto gentil.

–Igualmente. Espero que nos llevemos bien– Respondió ella, extendiendo también su delgada mano, y devolviendo el apretón de mano. Al terminar ésta accion, Kazuto volvió a hablar.

–En fin, me preguntaba si podíamos utilizar una de las habitaciones vacias de la parte de atrás…– Dijo el, en un aire misterioso.

–Habitaciones… de ... atrás...?– Preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de confusión.

–Si, todavía quedan unas cuantas vacías. Siganme– Le respondió el, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Asuna.

Agil abrió la puerta que separaba el café de su puesto detrás de la barra, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que podían entrar. Ambos jóvenes lo siguieron, uno seguro y la otra no completamente. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba al lado de la puerta hacia la cocina, y entraron. Lo que se extendía en frente de ellos una vez estuvieron adentro, era un largo pasillo de pinta azulada, que tenía muchísimas puertas en cada lado.

–¿Dos cuartos?– Preguntó Agil.

–No hace falta, no queremos ocupar espacio innecesario. Con una habitación servirá– Respondió Kazuto tranquilamente, obteniendo una mirada que claramente decía que Agil querría una explicación detallada de los acontecimientos más tarde.

–Perfecto. Entonces un cuarto...– Dijo el, mirando entre las puertas. –¿Se te hace familiar éste?

–Claro que se me hace familiar, es el cuarto dónde solía pasar el rato con "ella"– Respondió Kazuto, sonriendo melancólicamente.

Fue entonces cuando mi mente procesó sus palabras y encajo las piezas. La chica que habían mencionado... era la madre de Yui..

•°•°•°•°•°°.

 **Hasta ahí lo dejo ;u; Espero que le haya gustado, me tardó bastante llegar a terminar éste capítulo. Pero anoche me llegó la inspiración y la llevé a mi escrito en la mañana. ¿Qué Prosigue? El siguiente capítulo. ¿Cuándo? No sé. Pero se llamará "El origen de Yui"**

 **Bueno, eso es casi todo, también quiero avisarles que a partir de el día 24 de octubre comienza la Kiriasu week 2015! Ya tenemos los temas y yo estoy lista y preparada para el primero. ¿Y ustedes?**

 **Día 1 (24/10) Tema: Diferencia de edad. (Au/Cannon)**

 **Día 2 (25/10) Tema: Fluff Escolar. (AU/Cannon)**

 **Día 3 (26/10) Tema: Relaciones carnales interrumpidas (AU /Cannon)**

 **Día 4 (27/10) Tema: Kazuto celoso (AU/Cannon)**

 **Día 5 (28/10) Tema: Matrimonio arreglado (AU)**

 **Dia 6 (29/10) Tema: Profesor/alumna (AU)**

 **Día 7 (30/10) Tema: KiriAsu como padres (AU/Cannon)**

 **Día 8 (31/10) Tema: Primera vez no planeada en el mundo real (AU/ Cannon)**  
 **-0-0**

 **Esos son los temas.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Dejenme sus opiniones/quejas/ lo que sea abajo en la cajita de reviews, pueden añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas si les gusta, y los leo luego. Kitten se despide!**

 **~Kitten.**


	4. La historia de la madre, adelanto

**Bueeenaaas a todoooss. Kitten aquí con un nuevo Cap de One summer para todos aquellos que lo estaban esperando! Lamentablemente no lo había podido subir debido a qué estaba muy ocupada con algunos asuntos personales, y con mis asignaturas del colegio (Ughhh, por qué tiene que ser tan difícil el tercer año?), además de que me enferme varias veces y la musa no había querido cooperar. Sin más que agregar, les dejo a su lectura. Los veo abajo!**

* * *

Asuna estaba sentada dentro del pequeño cuarto que tenía nada más dos sofás alargados (como para máximo cuatro personas por cada uno), una mesita de café con un vidrio transparente e incoloro, unas cuantas cajas, y decoración escasa, como una pequeña ventana cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas.

Ella solamente estaba allí, en uno de los sofás, esperando, aunque impaciente. Puesto a que una vez habían terminado de mencionar a la muchacha desconocida, Kazuto le había dicho que la esperara adentro del cuarto. Y eso hizo. Eso fue lo que la llevó a estar allí, en silencio total.

No se podía escuchar nada de el exterior de la habitación, ni había ningún ruido dentro de la mencionada, y Asuna estaba un poco incómoda, pues nunca había sido muy buena con las cosas que le causaban terror, y estaba tan alerta que hasta el más mínimo ruido hecho por una mosca le alertaba.

Ella sacó su teléfono y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes a manera de distraer su mente de lo atemorizante que le parecía estar completamente sola en una habitación completa y absolutamente desconocida. Cómo esperaba, no había ni un solo mensaje de su madre, pero eso no hacia menos doloroso el hecho de que ni siquiera tomaba un minuto de su tiempo para enviarle un mensaje diciendo que ella estaba bien, o preguntando si Asuna lo estaba. Pero no, sólo estaba la pantalla en blanco, indicándole que no había ni un sólo mensaje nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a la joven, pero resultó solo ser Kazuto, quien tomó asiento en el sofá frente a ella. Asuna suspiró de alivio, y optó por no preguntar que le había hecho tardarse.

–Entonces, ¿Aquí si podremos hablar?– Preguntó Asuna, juntando sus manos entrelazando los dedos entre sí.

–Lo lamento, pero, ¿no podremos hacer tan solo una cosa más antes de comenzar? No tomará más de cinco minutos.– Dijo el, con una mirada sincera.

–Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?– En respuesta a la pregunta de la muchacha, Kazuto atrajo una de las cajas que estaban junto al sofá hacia sí, y la abrió. De ella, sacó un aparato con forma de anillo, pero evidentemente más grande, alrededor del tamaño suficiente para entrar en la cabeza de alguien. Este aparato era de color plateado, y en el frente tenía un visor de vidrio tintado de color rojo.

–¿Se te hace familiar este objeto?– Le preguntó Kazuto, levantando más el aparato. En respuesta, Asuna negó con su cabeza efusivamente –Hmm... Ya veo. ¿Se te hace familiar los términos _VRMMORPG,_ Realidad virtual e Inmersión Completa?– Asuna volvió a negar rotundamente con la cabeza, de repente sintiéndose en extremo ignorante.

–No sé... pero estoy segura de que los he oído antes

–Hmm... Comencemos por lo básico. Éste objeto es un _Amusphere._ Se utiliza sobre la cabeza, así– Dijo el, demostrandolo –, para poder entrar a juegos de realidad virtual en línea. _VRMMORPG_ es la abreviatura de _"Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game",_ o, en otras palabras, un juego de realidad virtual en línea.– Explicó Kazuto, casi sin pestañear –Una inmersión completa se conoce como el estado en el que el cuerpo se encuentra una vez el aparato esta en funcionamiento, el cual es muy parecido a la etapa de sueño _REM (MOR)._ La consciencia del jugador entra en el juego, que envía señales directamente al cerebro, de manera que la persona puede experimentar los cinco sentidos sin necesidad de mover un músculo de su cuerpo real. El cerebro también envía señales de vuelta, para que el personaje del jugador se mueva tal y como el jugador lo quiere, como ya dije, sin tener que mover su verdadero cuerpo. Es cómo entrar en un sueño que puedes controlar. ¿Se entiende todo hasta el momento?– Preguntó el, mirando a Asuna, que le estaba prestando toda la atención posible.

–Si, gracias por explicarmelo.

–Entonces, ¿estás lista?

–¿Lista? ¿Para qué?– Preguntó Asuna, confundida de nuevo.

–Para tu primera inmersión al mundo virtual. El nombre del juego, es _ALfheim Online._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _En algún otro lugar_

 _Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía..._

–¿Y bien? Ya tienes la información, ¿no? Adelante, dime quién es la chica.

–Hmm, su nombre de pila es Asuna, y se apellida Yuuki. Viene de una familia adinerada y reconocida, tiene 19 años de edad, y trabaja en una guardería. También parece que es a esa guardería a la que asiste la mocosa. Eso es lo que pude encontrar sobre ella en tan poco tiempo.

–Conque Yuuki Asuna, ¿Eh? Ya te las verás conmigo por acercarte tanto a mi Kazu-kun, maldita...

–No crees que estás siendo muy precipitada, Kasahara? Si tengo que recordartelo, hacer una movida en éste momento hará que Kazuto sospeche que tenemos como objetivo su niña.

–Dejame enseñarte algo muy importante, Kazuki-kun~. Kazu-kun es un muchacho muy inteligente. Si hacemos una movida correcta, el enseguida sospechara de nosotros, y tendrá en mente que tal vez, la que está como objetivo no es su niña, sino su noviecita.

–Comprendo. Entonces, ¿comienzo con las preparaciones?

–Si estás listo, puedes comenzar como, y cuándo te plazca. Lo único que me importa, es recuperar a mi Kazu-kun, y hundir a esa desgraciada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _En ALO_

Asuna abrió sus ojos, y se encontró a sí misma en una ciudad llena de personas (o mejor dicho, hadas), con cabello y vestimenta de diferentes tonos de azul. Levantó sus dos manos con lentitud, y las observó con detalle, volteandolas ligeramente de vez en cuando. No logró encontrar ni una sola diferencia entre sus manos allí, y sus manos en la realidad.

La brillante ciudad de colores claros estaba rodeada por bellos e infinitos mares, y las personas se veían muy amigables. Asuna volteo, y se vio a sí misma en un espejo específicamente colocado para que los principiantes se pudieran ver a sí mismos. El hada de raza _Undine_ que estaba en su reflejo era completamente idéntica a ella, a excepción del color de cabello y ojos, pues su yo real poseía brillantes orbes color avellana, y un largo cabello castaño claro, rozando un tono rojizo, mientras que su _"avatar"_ poseía ojos celestes y cabello de una tonalidad parecida, solo que ligeramente más oscura.

Asuna suspiró, y se sorprendió cuándo de imprevisto alguien tocó su hombro, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco.

–Oh, disculpa. ¿Te asuste, hermosa?– Preguntó un alto hombre de vestimenta turquesa con blanco –Solo iba a preguntarte, ¿Es tu primer día jugando?

–S-si– Le respondió Asuna, aún desconfiada.

–Y dime, ¿Vienes acompañada?– Siguió preguntando, invadiendo peligrosamente el espacio personal de la Undine que era unos diez centímetros más baja que el.

–No, d-digo sí, o bueno...– Respondió la indecisa muchacha, mientras retrocedia a la par de los avances del chico.

–En ese caso– Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz, que para el alivio de Asuna, era conocida.

–Para tu información, ella si viene acompañada. Y no, no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte– Dijo el _spriggan,_ de una manera calmada, mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Asuna, haciéndola sonrojarse –Lamento la tardanza, fue un viaje largo llegar hasta aquí.

Asuna negó con la cabeza –Para nada. Llegas justo a tiempo, Kirito-kun– El nombrado sonrió, y comenzó a caminar, aún sin soltar la mano de la chica –¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

–Hmm Veamos...– Dijo el, en tono pensativo. –Como eres principiante... ¿Que te parece clases de vuelo?

–Está bien, suena divertido.– Le respondió ella, emocionada en extremo –¡Vamos!

Kazuto pareció considerarlo por unos momentos, antes de sonreír con malicia, y aprovechando que la muchacha aún no soltaba su mano, extendió sus alas y comenzó a elevarse. Asuna soltó un grito de sorpresa, y se aferró al muchacho pelinegro por equilibrio, terminando casi abrazada a él.

Luego de unos segundos, el la devolvió al piso y comenzó a explicarle como volar libremente, sin necesidad de utilizar el controlador. Ella aprendió rápido, y en casi nada de tiempo ya podía volar con fluidez y maestría, como si hubiera practicado la técnica durante varios años.

–Increíble, eres muy buena en esto– Dijo el, mientras Asuna daba piruetas y vueltas en el aire, disfrutando la ficticia sensación de volar con tus propias alas.

Asuna sonrió, y volvió a tomar la mano del muchacho, llevándolo consigo mientras volaba sin rumbo, inmersa en sentir el aire a su alrededor, y ese innegable sentimiento de libertad que sentía en su pecho. La incógnita en ese momento era si ese sentimiento era causado por el poder volar, aunque fuera dentro de un juego, o por pasar tiempo con el ligeramente misterioso muchacho. Entonces, de improvisto, el muchacho se movió en otra dirección, llevándola consigo debido a sus aún unidas manos.

–¿Eh? ¿A donde vamos?– Preguntó ella.

–Bueno, creo que ya deberías saberlo, pero necesitamos un lugar más privado para poder conversar– Le respondió Kazuto, mirando hacia atrás con recelo, y luego devolviendola hacia la dirección hacia la que iban destinados: Un castillo plateado flotando en el cielo.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _Piso 22 del New Aincrad_

 _Cabaña de Kirito._

–¡Wow! ¡La vista desde aquí es fascinante!– La muchacha peliazul soltó sorprendida, inclinándose sobre la baranda del balcón que estaba contiguo a la habitación.

–Ponte cómoda. Iré a preparar un poco de té.– Le respondió el muchacho, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

Asuna sonrió, y se dirigió a las otras habitaciones de la acogedora cabaña a la que el pelinegro la había llevado. El realismo de cada objeto le sorprendía, y los mínimos detalles que habían colocado la dejaban impresionada. Los segundos se tornaron minutos, y de un momento a otro, Kazuto la volvió a llamar.

–¡Asuna! ¿Dónde estás?– Había preguntado él, antes de encontrarla sentada en la misma habitación dónde la había visto por última vez antes de ir a preparar el té.

–¿Ya está listo el té?

–Si, por favor ven y toma asiento. Ya podemos hablar con calma.–Le respondió el, indicando dos sofás que estaban en la sala. Entre éstos había una mesita de madera, en la cual se encontraba una bandeja con dos tazas llenas de un líquido humeante con agradable aroma.

Ella se sentó en uno de los sofás, recogiendo una de las tazas que estaba sobre la mesita de café. Kazuto se sentó en frente de ella, bebió un sorbo de su taza, y luego le miró con firmeza.

–Asuna-san, la historia que estoy a punto de contarle no puede salir de estás cuatro paredes. Mucho menos al mundo real.

–Comprendo. Le prometo que no le diré a nadie nada de lo que se hable aquí.

–Está bien. Confiare en usted. Bueno, aquí voy. Hace alrededor de unos cuatro años y medio, cuándo aún era un estudiante de secundaria, yo tenía una amiga, no, sería más específico decir que ella para entonces era mi mejor amiga. Aquella chica era muy tímida, adoraba los libros, y tenía pocos amigos. La conocí porque era la encargada de la biblioteca del instituto, y me la encontraba allí a menudo. Con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo, y pronto nos volvimos grandes amigos. Pero eso no viene al caso.– El río amargamente –Bueno, en nuestro último año de bachillerato, ella conoció a un muchacho, el cuál nos contó que era maravilloso, que la trataba muy bien, y que probablemente estaría interesado en ella. Nunca nos lo presentó, pero con el tiempo, ellos se volvieron una pareja. Un tiempo después, un fin de semana para ser exactos, ella llegó a mi puerta alrededor de las tres de la mañana llorando. Aparentemente, aquél chico la había dejado cuándo se enteró de que ella estaba esperando un bebé suyo. Ella estaba destrozada, y pidió mi ayuda, pues su familia se había sentido avergonzada, así que le dijeron que buscara alojamiento en algún otro lugar, pues ya no la aceptarían. Ya que su familia no aceptaba el aborto, y además había concebido un niño fuera del matrimonio, lo que consideraron inaceptable. Mi madre la aceptó con gusto en nuestro hogar, y pronto los nervios y la tristeza de mi mejor amiga se evaporaron, y quedó muy emocionada y alegre ante la idea de tener una hija propia. Pero la idea también era un tanto surrealista, porque verás, ella se enfermaba con facilidad, y cuando se enfermaba siempre se tornaba grave, por lo que el cuidar a una niña pequeña se le haria muy difícil. El dia del nacimiento, ella no me permitió entrar a la habitación, y de un momento a otro se dieron cuenta de que su cuerpo era demasiado débil para dar a luz a su hija con naturalidad. Le tuvieron que hacer una cesárea– El relató con melancolía, respirando profundo –Tanto ella como su bebé se recuperaron con rapidez, y estuvieron saludables los días después. Pero había algo un tanto gracioso. La niña tenía ojos grises y cabello negro, a diferencia de su madre castaña de ojos color café, pero sin contar eso, la niña en general se parecía bastante a ella. También decidió nombrar a su bebé Yui, por razones que nunca quizo decirme. Pasaron cinco meses. Nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento para cuidar a la niña, dónde se nos hizo mucho más fácil, al mismo tiempo evitandole molestias a mi madre y hermana. Éramos una familia ligeramente extraña, y éramos felices así. Pero cuando Yui tenía alrededor de seis meses de edad, su mamá se enfermó de repente. Los médicos no pudieron identificar la causa del malestar, pero estaba muy grave. Y unos días después, ella me dijo, " _Por favor, quiero pedirte algunas cosas antes de... bueno, lo que sea que me pase. Quiero que adoptes a Yui legalmente, que la cuides y la protejas en mi lugar, y que nunca dejes que olvide que su mamá la quiso más que incluso a sí misma y a cualquier otra persona en todo el mundo..._ " Luego, hizo su mayor esfuerzo, se levantó y tomó a Yui en sus brazos, cantandole suavemente hasta que se durmió, la dejó en su cuna, pero poco después ella misma perdió la conciencia. La llevamos al hospital, pero fue en vano. Aquella muchacha... falleció ese día.– Terminó, y volvió a tomar la taza entre sus temblorosas manos. Aquella historia había dejado un nudo en la garganta de Asuna, y sentía que si seguía así, probablemente comenzaría a llorar.

Sin decir palabra, Asuna se levanto de su asiento, y se sentó a un lado del muchacho. El dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y volteo a verla. Ella estaba observandole con una expresión indescifrable, y entonces, ella lo abrazó hacia sí. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos, pero no se movió ni un poco.

–Puede que no pueda sentir el dolor que estás sufriendo ahora, ni cargar aquella culpa que llevas sobre tus hombros, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas apoyo, siempre estaré aquí. De la manera en la que tu confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para contarme algo tan profundo, tan personal como aquello, yo confiaré en ti con todo mi ser. Les ayudaré a Yui y a ti como pueda, porque ustedes dos son personas maravillosas, y no merecen sufrir tanto...– Ella le susurró –Te prometo que estaré allí un para ustedes dos, aunque no necesiten la ayuda de alguien como yo...–

El negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente –Muchisimas gracias. El simple hecho de apoyarnos es mas que suficiente ayuda.

Ella se separó ligeramente, secó las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, y le sonrió con ternura.

Pero aquél momento fue interrumpido de improvisto cuándo alguien tocó la puerta.

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo...**

 _–¿Y bien, ustedes dos se conocen?– Le preguntó._

 _Sin dejar que ella respondiera, Kirito mostró una sonrisa calmada mientras rodeaba la cintura de la peliazul con su brazo y respondio en su lugar –A decir verdad, si. Se podría decir que esta chica es mi prometida._

* * *

 **Hasta ahí lo voy a dejar. Espero que les haya gustado, y me disculpo por el final abrupto, pero les juro que ya voy a comenzar la continuación. Así que aguanten un poquis más, porfis!**

 **Saludos a todas las chicas del grupo, en especial a Sumi-baa-san y a Sakura-kaa-sama**

 **Me despido!**  
 **Bai Bai~**

 **Kitten ^^**


	5. La primera amenaza, adelantos!

**Muuuuy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores!1! Acá está Kitten con una felicidad A-bun-dan-te, pues recién terminé de escribir el cap, y estoy orgullosa de mi misma por haberlo terminado antes de lo esperado! Bueno, la verdad de que estaba debatiendo conmigo misma sobre que escribir en el cap, y me quedó tal vez algo apresurado... pero por favor aguanten! Que todavía pienso sacar un cap antes de año nuevo! Y hablando de eso, Felices fiestas a todos ustedes! Ya pronto cumpliré un año de haber comenzado a escribir, y me alegra tanto haber podido compartir este año con ustedes y con mis amados llctores del fandom de inglés. De verdad que estoy que reviento de alegría, y no puedo esperar para celebrar ese aniversario como es debido!- con una actualización, por supuesto!**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a:**

 **~Las chicas del grupo, en especial Sakura-sama por su apoyo moral (?), y Xu-sama por su cumple ,aue fue hace unos días. ¡Feliz cumple atrasado, mija!**

 **~A mi mejor amiga Ana, que la verdad no hizo nada, y que también sé que es poco probable que lea esto a menos que la obligue, pero bueno, también se lo dedico por su cumpleaños 15 que es muy pronto, y por ser tan buena conmigo, por todo este tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo (Año y medio :v)**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo lo que pude escribir en todo este tiempo, y espero que les guste! Sin más que agregar, les dejo para que lean. Disfruten!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **En el último capítulo...**_

 **Pero aquél momento fue interrumpido de improvisto cuándo alguien tocó la puerta**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuto terminó de recoger todo, y acompañado por Asuna, fue a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontraban un par de hadas con aspecto desconocido para la muchacha. Eran un chico y una chica, aparentemente de edad cercana a los ocupantes de la cabaña.

La chica, al igual que todos los demás usuarios, poseía un par de alas translúcidas de un color ligeramente amarillento. En su coronilla, reposaban un par de orejas felinas de color dorado, a la par con el brillante cabello que ella poseía, y una cola de igual color que se movía de un lado a otro sin patrón notable, mientras que el muchacho tenía solamente orejas élficas, comunes de la mayoría de las razas del juego. Los ojos de la chica eran de un color azul cielo, con un brillo enérgico.

El muchacho poseía cabello rubio, que parecía tener un tinte ligeramente verdoso, y ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Por lo que las explicaciones del tutorial le habían enseñado, la muchacha de ojos azules pertenecía a la raza llamada "Caith Sith", caracterizada por las orejas y cola de aspecto felino, y el muchacho de ojos verdes pertenecía a los "Sylph", notable debido a la combinación de colores de sus ojos cabellos y vestimenta. Una pareja no tan fuera de lo común, puesto a que existía una alianza entre ambas razas, y desde hace ya mucho tiempo que a los usuarios dejó de importarles las parejas, partys y guilds de razas variadas, o eso le había explicado Kazuto unas horas antes.

–Ah, Selka-san, Eugeo– Les saludó el pelinegro con toda naturalidad.

–¿Eu..ge..o-kun?– Pronunció con lentitud Asuna.

–¿Huh?– Dijo él, volteando finalmente hacia la peliazul –¿Te he visto antes? Me pareces familiar…

–¿Eh? ¿Asuna-san?– La caith sith rubia preguntó, mirando con atención a la muchacha.

–¿C-como sabes mi nombre?– Asuna se colocó en la defensiva hasta que reconoció a la rubia que le estaba sonriendo. –Alice-san…– Dijo mientras sonreía de vuelta.

–¿Y bien, ustedes dos se conocen?– Le preguntó.

Sin dejar que ella respondiera, Kirito mostró una sonrisa calmada mientras rodeaba la cintura de la peliazul con su brazo y respondía en su lugar –A decir verdad, si. Hasta se podría decir que esta chica es mi prometida. Asuna se sonrojó ligeramente ante la mención de su compromiso, aunque no hizo nada para alejarse del muchacho.

–Heeh, así que es así... ¿y por qué no me lo mencionaste el día que regresé?  
–Bueno, estaba un tanto distraída-– Le interrumpió con una sonrisa vil en su rostro.

–¿Pensando en él?– El comentario hizo que el rostro de Asuna se tornara de un color rojizo, y que ella ocultara su rostro en el pecho de su autoproclamado "prometido".

–Creo que con eso ya es suficiente– Le dijo el pelinegro a la rubia, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente los mechones celestes del cabello de la abochornada muchacha. –Hablando de eso, ¿a que viene su visita? Es extraño recibir visitas de ustedes directamente a esta cabaña, Selka-san, Eugeo. Además de que casi siempre están tan ocupados con cosas en el mundo real que no se pueden conectar.

–¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Necesitábamos hablar en privado contigo, Kirito.–Dijo apologético el muchacho de cabellos de tinte verdoso, Eugeo.

–Está bien– Respondió el otro muchacho –Ah, pero Asuna...

–No te preocupes por mi. Iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Mandame un mensaje en cuanto terminen de conversar. Fue un placer verles, Alice-san, Eugeo-kun.

–Igualmente– Le respondió la pareja al unísono.

–Nos vemos más tarde, Kirito-kun.– Terminó ella saliendo, con una sonrisa falsa plantada en su rostro, cosa que no paso disapercibida frente a Kirito.

Una vez afuera de la cabaña, Asuna respiró profundo y se dejó llevar por sus pies a cualquier parte. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho, tomando con fuerza el frente de su túnica y apretujandolo por un momento mientras suspiraba.

¿A que correspondían aquél vorágine de sentimientos y nuevos pensamientos que se habían apoderado de ella?, ¿Por qué se sintió horriblemente decepcionada cuando él dejó de insistir en que ella se quedara? … Las preguntas llenaban su cabeza, y sin darse cuenta, tropezó con alguien, ambos cayendo al suelo por el impacto. La otra persona fue la primera en incorporarse, y extender una mano hacia ella.

Era un muchacho de apariencia joven, no parecía mucho mayor que ella, pero en altura sin duda el llevaba ventaja. Tez blanca, cabello negro con un ligero destello rojizo y una penetrante mirada de un color gris perlado que se asomaba detrás de sus oscuros mechones de cabello. Aparte de eso, llevaba sobre su rostro una máscara roja, muy refinada, con algunos pequeños detalles en negro, misma que combinaba bien con su atuendo, lo que le llevo a deducir a Asuna rápido que el muchacho formaba parte de los salamander.

El le estaba sonriendo ligera y misteriosamente mientras le ofrecía su mano para poder levantarse. Ella, un tanto confundida, aceptó su mano y una vez de pie, se disculpó con el muchacho por no mirar a donde iba. El solo siguió sonriendo, negó ligera, pero firmemente con la cabeza, y la inclinó un poco, aún sin soltar la mano de Asuna.

Luego, el comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, llevándola consigo puesto a que sus manos seguían unidas. Ella sólo caminó tras del amable muchacho desconocido sin prestar mucha atención ni mirar el camino, pues su mente había vuelto a pensar en los acontecimientos previos en la cabaña. Por esa razón, ella ni se percató de el momento en el que sus pies dejaron de pisar terreno estable.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _La Cabaña de Kirito_

–Ya veo. Gracias por ayudarnos con este problema, Kirito– Le agradeció la rubia.

–No hay problema, pero ¿por qué hicieron que Asuna se fuera?– Les preguntó el pelinegro –No me digan que no querían que ella supiera.

–Es que queremos que sepa, pero también queremos que sea una sorpresa, y aún así no podemos encontrar un momento adecuado para decírselo. Gracias por ayudarnos, y deseamos que les vaya bien, viendo que se van a casar...– El otro muchacho, Eugeo, le dijo.

–Gracias supongo…– Respondió el pelinegro con ligero nerviosismo –Y ahora que lo pienso, Asuna no conoce bien este juego, a donde pudo haber ido en el tiempo que tardamos hablando de todo esto?

La pregunta que soltó el pelinegro fue inmediatamente respondida el momento en el que un fuerte y seco sonido se escuchó, tal y como si algo hubiera caido. Los tres ocupantes de la cabaña se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron en dirección al sonido que habían escuchado tan sólo unos segundos antes de ver una figura carmesí con negro escapar a vuelo veloz.

El trío de hadas prosiguió a acercarse a un acantilado que no parecía haber estado allí antes, y se asomaron hacia abajo. En el fondo del acantilado, que no era más profundo que 6 metros, apenas se podía distinguir la silueta de otro jugador tirado en el piso.

El spriggan pelinegro maldijo entre dientes y saltó al sitio dónde se encontraba la muchacha. Aterrizó con fuerza, pero no le paso nada serio. Después de todo, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esa clase de acciones arriesgadas.

Ahi se encontraba ella. Tendida en el suelo inconsciente, respirando con dificultad y con muchos arañazos alrededor de su cuerpo, aparte de algunos raspones y una que otra herida menor. Aparte de eso, parecia sostener algo en su mano, cosa que Kirito notó instantáneamente, y con toda la delicadeza posible, tomó lo que parecía una pequeña botella de cristal de las manos de la pálida muchacha.

Dicho objeto contenía lo que parecía una nota en su interior. Por lo tanto, Kirito dudó un momento antes de destapar el envase y sacar la nota, que demostró su contenido ante el en cuanto hubo escapado de su confinamiento.

 _[ Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Kazu-kun, ¿o debería llamarte Kiri-kun aqui? Bueno, eso no importa realmente. Lo que quiero decir es que se te agota el tiempo. Si no respondes que si antes de la fecha límite, no sólo te demandare, sino, que tu noviecita podría salir lastimada. Más te vale pensar con cuidado lo que vas a hacer, o perderás todo con un simple movimiento de mi mano. Recuerdalo, y elige sabiamente, pues las vidas de tu niña y aquella "señorita" están en mis manos._  
 _— Hitomi ]_

Kirito sudó frío. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido: El acantilado que apareció de la nada, la persona qué salió huyendo de la escena, y el hecho de que Asuna hubiera sido el blanco de aquellas amenazas. Si aquello seguía así, la vida de la muchacha correría peligro; y según la nota, también la de Yui.

Luego de guardar la nota en su inventario, miro hacia la muchacha, notando una larga herida que cruzaba casi toda su mejilla derecha.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Al día siguiente_

 _En la guardería_

 _Hora de apertura_

Era una tranquila mañana de verano, y Asuna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la guardería mientras dejaba su mente rondar por los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior, e inconscientemente elevo su mano para rozar su mejilla en el lugar donde había estado aquella herida anteriormente. Sin notarlo se topó con la cicatriz que ésta había dejado por alguna razón.

No se lo había podido mencionar a Kazuto porque no tuvo el tiempo, y éste no se había dado cuenta porque su largo cabello la había escondido. Pero esa mañana era diferente, puesto a que llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta a un lado de su cabeza.

Fue despertada de su trance cuando alguien le llamó.

–¡Asuna-san!– La joven le llamó. Era una muchachita no mayor de 16 años con cabello azul y ojos de igual color. Tomada de su mano se hallaba una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules. –Hoy tengo que dejar a Hisa-chan temprano. Una vez más, gracias por cuidar de mi prima.

–No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella– Le respondió antes de llevar a la pequeña a la sala y dejarle para recibir al resto de los niños.

Fue entonces cuando se topó con Kazuto, quién le saludo tranquilamente y le ofreció una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió nerviosamente mientras que saludaba a Yui con un abrazo, y le indicaba que fuera a la habitación contigua, cosa que hizo. Luego, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kazuto. Este miró a la pálida muchacha, y comenzó a hablar.

–Asuna, ¿te sientes bien? Digo, no es que te veas mal ni nada, es más, exactamente lo contrario, ugh, lo que quiero decir es que después de lo de ayer...– Dijo el, con nerviosismo obvio, antes de detenerse al notar la cicatriz en su mejilla.

–Me encuentro bien, Kazuto-kun. No es como si hubiera muerto en el juego ni nada, sólo fue una caída y como puedes ver, no me afectó en lo absoluto.– Le mintió ella, otra vez mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

El solo avanzo y la arrinconó contra la pared que se encontraba junto a la puerta, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el espacio junto a la cabeza de ella.

–Si nos vamos a casar, deberías intentar ser un poco más sincera. No me mientas, ¿si?– Preguntó, la preocupación notable en su rostro mientras acariciaba la cicatriz levemente con su mano libre, tal y como ella había hecho unos minutos antes.

Ella asintió ligeramente, sin poder despegar su mirada ambarina de los profundos ojos grises del muchacho, mientras que el la observaba con similar intensidad. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente hasta que casi no había ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos y...-

–¡Buenos días, Asuna-san!

-…fueron interrumpidos por la emocionada voz de Alice.

Los dos se separaron al instante, y se voltearon para ver a la recién llegada.

La joven, que para esa ocasión venía acompañada por su esposo y sus dos hijas, parpadeo confundida –¿Interrumpo algo?

–N-no, no, para nada– Respondió la peliroja, sacudiendo su mano en el aire con nerviosismo.

–¿Hmm~?, De casualidad, ¿no eres Kirito?– Preguntó la rubia, mirando con atención al nombrado.

–¿E-eh?– Kazuto parecía un poco sorprendido frente a la pregunta de la joven – E-em, si. Un placer. Me llamo Kirigaya Kazuto.

–Alice Schuberg. El placer es todo mío.– Le respondió ella con igual cortesía – Ah, y ésta es mi familia. Mi esposo Eugeo, y mis hijas Rose y Olive– Dijo, señalando a sus familiares respectivamente a la par que los mencionaba.

–Un placer. Esperen un momento, por favor – Dijo, entrando a la habitación principal, y regresando con la pequeña pelinegra. –Ésta es mi única hija, Yui.

–U-un placer...– Saludó la pequeña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Mi nombre es Kirigaya Yui.

–Igualmente, yo soy Alice.

–Yo soy Olive– Saludó de vuelta la pequeña de ojos verdes –Y esta es mi gemela.

–Un gusto. Mi nombre es Rose.

–Bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¿que tal si ustedes dos van a la sala de juegos a pasar el rato con su nueva amiga, mientras que nosotros hablamos?– Propuso Eugeo, agachandose a la altura de sus hijas.

–¡Si!– Respondieron las niñas al unísono, llevándose a Yui consigo de vuelta a la sala prncipal.

Una vez que las pequeñas estuvieron fuera de rango, Alice levantó una ceja, y observó al par.

–¿Y bien?– Preguntó ella.

–¿Y bien qué?– Preguntó Asuna de vuelta.

–Se supone que ustedes están comprometidos, ¿cierto?

–Si

–Entonces quisiera saber algo. ¿Puedo preguntarles?

–Adelante– Respondió el pelinegro.

–¿Como es que nunca los había visto juntos, o haya oído la _mínima_ mención de tu nombre antes? Aparte de que se nota que no hay anillo de compromiso. Quisiera saber ¿como _pretenden_ que alguien de verdad crea siquiera que están comprometidos si no hay prueba alguna?– Ante las palabras de ella, ambos sudaron frío. La vista analítica de Alice era tan buena como siempre, y no falló en notar hasta los más mínimos detalles. –¿Tienen por lo menos una manera de probar que siquiera son una pareja?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio con la mirada gacha. No había manera en la que pudieran escapar de aquello mintiendo o fingiendo, pues Alice notaría el engaño de inmediato.

–¡Ah! Ya sé.– Dijo ella, como si de repente la mejor de las ideas le hubiera llegado en ese mismo instante. –¿Qué tal si continúan lo de antes? Ya saben, lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco recordando la situación anterior, y se dieron una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

–Si pueden hacerlo, entonces no tendré ninguna duda y dejaré de preguntarles sobre el tema, así que, ¡adelante!

Los dos voltearon de manera que estuvieron de frente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como afirmando que si podían y lo iban a hacer. Kazuto fue el primero en moverse, al usar una de sus manos para atraerla hacia sí por la cintura. Luego ella le siguió, extendiendo sus brazos y rodeando la nuca del muchacho con sus manos, impulsandose ligeramente hacia adelante, e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado sutilmente. Ambos se movían con total naturalidad, como si fuera algo a lo que estuvieran muy acostumbrados, pero la verdad era que ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos por lo que sabían que iba a suceder entre ellos.

Luego de eso, y después de una última mirada, los dos cerraron los ojos, y terminaron por cerrar la distancia entre sus labios, conectandolos por tan solo una fracción de segundo, tan sólo un roce, para despues volver a juntarlos en un beso superficial y rápido, que no duro mas de 5 segundos, pero a los dos les pareció que no duró mucho ni un instante.

–¿¡A-Asuna!? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación en éste instante!

…Aquella mañana no era tan tranquila después de todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Bueno, lo voy a dejar hasta acá. Lamento si era muy corto, y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Acá les adjunto un pequeño grupo de adelantos de los próximos capítulos:**

 **/**

–¿Así se llamaba ella, no es así?

–Si...

—Pienso que es un hermoso nombre.

 **/**

–¡Lo siento tanto! Pero por más que lo intento, no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Me siento cómo una estúpida, eso es, tal vez solo soy una estúpida...

–O una chica enamorada.

 **/**

–Si esto sigue así, no voy a poder controlarme, y-y puede que le confiese mis verdaderos sentimientos...!

 **/**

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, y todos los invitados parecieron dejar de respirar en espera de su respuesta.

–Acepto.

 **/**

[Te lo advertí ya muchas veces, y me hiciste caso omiso. Y como ya deberías saber, siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y dudo que seas capaz de proteger a tu bebe mientras estás dentro de ALO... Ah, y solo una cosa más. Con "tu bebé" no me refiero a Yui.]

 **/**

 **Como siempre, dejen sus opiniones/quejas/comentarios/consejos/sugerencias/etc, en el botón de reviews allá abajo, tambien pueden añadir esta historia a sus favoritos, o seguirla, recuerden que _mientras más algo les parezca real y tangible, más existe la posibilidad de que haya una falsedad, mentira o verdad completamente diferente escondida detrás_. Los amodoro un montón y espero que nos leamos pronto en una próxima oportunidad!**

 **Con amor y sueño, pero sobretodo amor,**

 **~Kitten~**


	6. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen

**Hola a todos, Orchid aquí con un nuevo capítulo de One Summer Is More Than Enough. Quizá muchos de ustedes se preguntaron "¿Quien demonios es esta TheCrimsonOrchid y porque rayos aparece como la autora de One Summer, qué se supone que debería ser de una tal Kitten?", pues a decir verdad sigo siendo la misma Kitten de siempre, pero tuve que cambiar mi username (Como ya mencioné anteriormente, pero repito para aquellos que no leyeron FAR). De verdad que lamento mucho la tardanza, pero si les iba a traer algo, tenía que ser por lo menos aceptable. Por otro lado, ayer cumplí un año como escritora! Le agradezco a todos ustedes por su apoyo incondicional en este año que de a ratos se me hizo un poco difícil, especialmente siendo yo todavía tan joven, pero que gracias a ustedes y a mis otros lectores logré cosas de las que me enorgullezco. Una vez más gracias por todo, y espero tener un año más de diversión, muchísimo mejor que el anterior. Me disculpo con las chicas porque esta actualización en realidad iba a salir hace dos horas y media, pero por complicaciones (Se fue la luz x.x), no lo pude subir sino hasta ahora.**

 **Y por otro otro lado, este capítulo va dedicado a Kirigaya Yui-sama! Feliz cumpleaños, y disfruta este capítulo qué escribí especialmente para ti y para todos los que aún estaban esperando con ansias qué yo actualizara ésta historia xD.**

 **En fin, disfruten!**

* * *

 _En el último capítulo..._

 _–¿¡A-Asuna!? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación en éste instante!_

OoOoOoOoOo

Todos los presentes voltearon sorprendidos en dirección a la persona cuya voz resonó en toda la estancia. La voz sonaba en extremo sorprendida, quizá hasta tanto como los otros ocupantes, pero ninguna malicia estaba presente en su tono.

–¡R-rika-chan! ¡Casi me das un infarto!– Le soltó Asuna, antes de que el resto de los ocupantes tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Poco después del arrebato, los otros ocupantes del cuarto suspiraron en alivio también.

–Puedo verlo, y parece que también interrumpí algo importante, ¿eh?– Respondió la aludida, enarcando una ceja y colocando sus manos en sus caderas de manera acusatoria.

Ante las palabras de la otra muchacha, Asuna se sonrojó profundamente, mientras alternaba miradas entre Rika y Kazuto, quién parecía un tanto confundido ante la actitud de ambas jóvenes frente a la situación presente.

–B-bueno, te explicaré todo mas tarde, asi que por favor solo ve a la sala de juegos y encargate de que no pase nada malo con los niños, ¿entendido?– Dijo Asuna, pasando de su actitud extremadamente abochornada a una muchísimo más seria, con más compostura, a medida que iba hablando.

–Entendido...– Respondió la otra, decepcionada. –Sólo alégrate de que quién te vio no fue mamá.- Finalizó, desapareciendo detrás de una de las varias puertas en las que desembocaba el pasillo en el cual se encontraban.

Mientras los otros tres ocupantes veían la silueta de la castaña de pelo corto entrando a la sala principal, Asuna soltó un suspiro pesado.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que este va a ser un largo, largo verano...

OoOoOoOo

 _Una semana después._

 _En algún otro lugar..._

–Kazuki-kun.- Le llamó una suave voz femenina.

–¿Que sucede, Kasahara?– Preguntó el aludido, en un tono indiferente, mientras volteaba a ver a la muchacha que había pronunciado su nombre segundos atrás.

–Técnicamente ya conociste a esa mujer que trata de quedarse con mi Kazu-kun. Dime que opinas de ella. Sé lo más detallista qué puedas.

–Hmm, es muy bonita físicamente, pero no hay nada que resalte mucho sobre su apariencia en general, aparte de los colores de su cabello y ojos. Pero definitivamente me parece una persona en extremo intrigante...– Respondió, sonriendo de manera indescifrable para ella.

–Ya veo...– Sonrió, mientras un un pensamiento cruzaba su mente, hasta que la sonrisa que había esbozado se tornó ligeramente vil y oscura –Mi único interés en todo esto es Kazu-kun, así que puedes jugar toodo lo que tu quieras con ella; hasta que finalmente te aburras. Solo recuerda cual es el lado qué te conviene a la hora del juicio y no tendras ningún problema conmigo~.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Hora de salida._  
 _Guardería "Destellos"_  
 _Sala vacía_

Asuna caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación vacía en la que se encontraba, mientras esperaba que la guardería se vaciara. De pronto, sintió una mano posarse ligeramente sobre su hombro, lo que detuvo su caminar, y desencadenó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo por la sorpresa.

–Asuna– Pronunció la voz, qué identificó como la madre de Rika (Rinko) –Tienes una llamada pendiente en el teléfono de la guardería.

–¿Shinozaki-san? ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién podría ser?– Preguntó, volteando para ver a su jefa.

–Es Kyouko...

Asuna suspiró, y con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la guardería —qué se encontraba en la sala de reuniones—, y sin ánimo tomo el teléfono de las manos de su mejor amiga –¿Alo?- Preguntó, tratando de sonar siquiera interesada.

–Alo. ¿Asuna?– Preguntó la voz ligeramente distorsionada que Asuna casi inmediatamente reconoció como la de su madre, Yuuki Kyouko.

–Si, madre. ¿Necesitas algo?– Preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy molesta.

–Si, quería avisarte sobre algo. La compañía de tu padre ha decidido acortar el viaje de negocios considerablemente. Así que tu padre y yo regresaremos a casa más temprano de lo planeado.

–¿Que tan temprano...?– Preguntó, sintiéndose confundida y mareada de repente.

–Regresaremos casi a finales de agosto. Espero que para entonces cumplas tu parte del acuerdo, o recuerda lo que sucederá...

-Si, madre- Pronunció, sin ánimos de seguir escuchando sobre el tema. Ahora tenía aún menos tiempo para acostumbrarse a estar junto al muchacho pelinegro con el que se iba a casar, si todo salía como esperado -Nos vemos entonces.

-Así será. Te llamaré si la junta directiva de la compañía de tu padre cambia de opinión. Adiós.

Y sin siquiera murmurar respuesta alguna, colgó el teléfono, y sintió su malestar repentino empeorar. Cubrió sus ojos con el reverso de su mano derecha, y con la otra se sostuvo de la pared con dificultad. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y se sentía algo ligera.

\- A-Asuna, ¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó su mejor amiga, preocupada. -Te ves algo pálida...

Su visión se volvió borrosa, y antes de que lo supiera, todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor se había tornado completamente oscuro. Pero no pudo evitar mantener un último pensamiento en su mente antes de perder la consciencia por completo.

-Kazuto...kun- Susurró débilmente antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kazuto estaba llegando a la guardería para recoger a su pequeña Yui, cuando vio qué en frente de la guardería se había estacionado una ambulancia. Trotó hasta ella, y notó que aún no habían abordado al paciente, fuese quien fuese. Tratando de ignorar la escena por el momento, entró a el pasillo de entrada, con la intención de ir a recoger a su hija en la sala de juegos, pero el escuchar voces desesperadas de la sala de reuniones le inquietó de alguna manera.

Con lentitud, abrió la ligera puerta de madera pintada, y observó casi horrorizado como levantaban el lánguido y pálido cuerpo de Asuna y lo subían a la camilla con cuidado. También notó qué las raíces de su cabello se encontraban ligeramente manchadas de un líquido de color entre rojo y vino tinto, qué identificó como sangre. Caminó hasta Rika decidiendo interrogar a la asustada muchacha antes de saltar a conclusiones.

-Rika, ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven, mientras ambos observaban como los paramédicos impulsaban la camilla hacia la salida; hacia la ambulancia qué les esperaba afuera para llevar a la otra joven al hospital lo antes posible.

La muchacha soltó un pequeño sollozo, antes de responder: -E-ella estaba al... teléfono y de pronto... Kyouko-san dijo algo... Y ella se desmayó justo después...!- Explicó, mientras trataba de controlar su incesante llanto -Esto n-nunca había pasado antes. Asuna no es la clase de persona que se enferma muy seguido... P-por eso tengo muchísimo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarle...

El la ayudó a subir a un taxi, y junto con Rinko y Yui, fueron detrás de la ambulancia.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ya casi llegando al hospital, Kazuto, qué se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, le murmuró algo al taxista. Éste asintió, y detuvo el automóvil amarillo junto a la acera.

-¿Eh? ¿Papá, a donde vas?- Preguntó su pequeña hija, al ver que el se estaba bajando del vehículo.

-A buscar una cosa. Ustedes adelántense, y avísenme en caso de que suceda algo- Respondió, terminando de bajarse y pagándole al taxista por adelantado, antes de desaparecer entre la gente que había estado caminando por las calles.

El taxi siguió por su camino, mientras que Kazuto entraba a una pequeña tienda. Rika y Yui lo miraron extrañadas hasta que finalmente desapareció de su vista.

–Rika-nee– Llamó la menor a la consternada muchacha –¿Qué pasó con Auna-nee?

Ella dudó un poco antes de responder –Se sentía mal así que la llevaron al hospital.

–¿Una ambulacia no es para emergencia?– Preguntó torpemente, mientras trataba de no enredarse entre las palabras que para su edad eran algo complicadas.

Ella sudo frío, y trató de encontrar una respuesta apta para que la pequeña no se asustara, pero lo suficientemente coherente para que ella dejara de preguntar.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover sus labios para hablar, su madre se le adelantó –Yui-chan– Le llamó –Ella necesitaba esa ambulancia para llegar al hospital antes de que algo le pasara, porque es malo tomar muchos riesgos cuando se trata de salud. ¿Verdad?

La pequeña asintió en silencio, y volteó para ver por la ventana. Había comenzado a llover, y había una fina niebla cubriendo las calles.

Finalmente, el vehículo giró hacia la derecha, y las dejó frente al hospital. Después de agradecerle al conductor, entraron en el edificio.

OoOoOoOoOo

Los pasillos del hospital eran de un tono de blanco cegadoramente brillante, y casi parecían reflejar las siluetas de aquellas personas que los transitaban apresuradamente. Habían pocas personas, y aquello se debía a la hora; Se acercaban las 07:00 pm, y la mayoría de los familiares y amigos de los pacientes internados habían regresado a sus hogares a descansar, viendo que se estaba acabando el turno de la tarde que permitía las visitas.

Kazuto caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, preocupado por aquella joven que no había demostrado ningún signo de malestar ni esa semana, ni en la mañana de ese mismo día. Trató de respirar profundo para calmarse y no alarmar a Yui, pero los nervios y el miedo no lo dejaban permanecer quieto. Rika, estaba sentada en uno de los fríos asientos de metal, igual de preocupada pero de una manera más controlada; y Yui qué había caído dormida unos instantes antes, y se encontraba descansando profundamente sobre las piernas de Rika. Mientras tanto, Rinko había regresado a su hogar a descansar, viendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

-Kazuto-san- Le llamo Rika, sin siquiera mirarle -Está bien si vas a casa con Yui, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí.

El detuvo su marcha, y le fulminó con la mirada -¿...Que no tengo por qué quedarme aquí? No me perdonaría jamás si algo le sucediese a Asuna mientras que no estoy. No quiero que lo que pasó con Lyceris se repita...

Ella le miró sorprendida, y le ofreció una sonrisa triste -¿Así se llamaba ella, no es así? La mamá de Yui-chan.

-Si...- Le respondió él, volteando la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Hay mucho que se puede saber de alguien por su nombre. Algunos nombres reflejan la personalidad y muchos otros reflejan lo que aquella persona que lo porta puede llegar a ser. Yo pienso que aquél es un muy hermoso nombre, y presiento qué le perteneció a una persona muy amable y fuerte. A una mujer que luchó por quienes quería a pesar de las circunstancias- Dijo ella, riendo ligeramente -Mi padre fue así. Era una gran persona y cuido de mi mamá y de mi cuando aún se hallaba con vida. Este mundo... Es un lugar muy injusto. Las buenas personas sufren mientras que otras tienen todo a su alcance a pesar de no merecerlo en lo más mínimo. Miles de buenas personas pierden sus vidas injustamente en cada momento. Eres una buena persona, Kazuto-san. Por eso quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a Asuna. Porque es la persona más dulce qué conozco, y quiero confiar qué estará en buenas mano; pues no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Incluso si no me lo estuvieras pidiendo lo haría. No es fácil para mi decirlo tampoco, pero ella... Ella es lo más maravilloso que ha llegado a mi vida después de Yui. Y no pienso perderla así como así. Nunca había sentido una cercanía tan grande con nadie desde que Lyceris partió de este mundo, pero ella ha logrado obtener mi aprecio y mi confianza sin siquiera mover un dedo; solo siendo ella misma.

Ella sonrió, mientras que una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla antes de caer.

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera salió de la habitación qué ambos tenían en frente.

-Buenas tardes. Soy la enfermera Aki, y estoy a cargo de la señorita Yuuki Ustedes son sus familiares y amigos, ¿correcto?- Preguntó, mientras acomodaba sus lentes con una mano, la otra sosteniendo una carpeta. Ambos asintieron afirmativamente, y ella reconoció el gesto asintiendo de vuelta -La señorita ya ha recuperado la consciencia. Está pidiendo ver a un tal "Kirigaya Kazuto-kun". ¿Se encuentra él aquí en este momento?

Kazuto dio un paso adelante -Soy yo. ¿Ella pidió algo en específico?

La enfermera llamada Aki asintió, y les ofreció una sonrisa pícara -Dijo que tiene algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _En algún otro lugar..._

Sus pasos hacían qué la madera, que servía como piso en aquella cabaña, hiciera pequeños crujidos a forma de queja por su peso. Con lentitud subió las escaleras, qué tampoco aceptaban el peso de su cuerpo en silencio, sino que dejaban salir aquellos ruidosos y molestos crujidos. Llegó hasta el segundo piso del lugar, y se dirigió hasta una puerta al final del pasillo qué se extendía en frente de el. Con cuidado abrió la vieja puerta de madera, entró a la habitación, y la volvió a cerrar.

Luego se quedó de pie con la puerta justo detrás suyo, observando a una niña que se encontraba acostada sobre un colchón. Sus bellos rizos marrones caían a su alrededor, enmarcando su rostro dormido dulcemente. Con una sonrisa casi paternal, se acercó a la niña y le propinó un leve beso en la frente.

-Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí pronto y te alejare de aquella mujer lo antes posible... Hikari.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _De vuelta al hospital._

Kazuto entró con lentitud a la habitación de hospital, y justo después apartó la cortina qué se encontraba en su camino. Lo poco qué quedaba del atardecer transitorio qué se estaba acercando a su final se asomaba levemente por la ventana que estaba al fondo de la habitación. La fresca brisa entraba libremente al cuarto, meciendo las cortinas, y el largo cabello anaranjado de una joven que se encontraba sentada en una cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban mirando hacia la ventana, distraídos, mientras dejaba sus pensamientos divagar sin sentido alguno, tratando de no caer dormida. Tenía una vía intravenosa conectada a su sangradura a través de una fina aguja, suministrando algún medicamento que probablemente era la causa de su comportamiento adormilado.

-Asuna- Le llamó, haciendo que ella volteada hacia el, aunque fuera lentamente - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitabas verme?

-Kazuto-kun- Soltó ella, observándole desde la cama, mientras le hacía un ademán para que se acercara y se sentará en la silla qué estaba ubicada al lado de ella,cosa que hizo, no sin antes colocar unas hermosas flores en el envase -Tengo que contarte algo...

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó, obteniendo un suspiro de su parte.

-Mis padres van a regresar antes de lo planeado; Vamos a tener mucho menos tiempo.- Explicó, mientras con su mano libre tomaba un pequeño puñado de su cabello y lo apretaba en frustración. El la detuvo.

-No hagas eso, te harás daño.- Le dijo, de una manera similar a como un padre regañaría a su hijo.

-Está bien- Respondió, soltando su propio cabello y mirando hacia las blancas sábanas qué cubrían su figura.

-Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte sobre algo que tiene que ver con el tema...

Ella volvió su atención hacia el, y ladeó la cabeza. El respiró profundo, y se levantó de la silla, hincándose en una de sus rodillas

-Tal vez no sea la manera más adecuada de preguntarlo, ni tampoco este sea el lugar más adecuado, y definitivamente no es la situación correcta para ello, pero...- Mientras murmuraba la última parte, sacó una pequeña cajita roja de su bolsillo, y la abrió, mostrándole a ella el anillo plateado qué allí estaba contenido -Señorita Yuuki Asuna, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi esposa?

Y aquel fue el primer y único momento de su vida en el que Asuna deseó con todo su ser el responder afirmativamente a una pregunta, pero la palabra que se deslizó de sus labios no fue aquél "Si" qué había practicado muchas veces frente al espejo para cuando llegara el momento, sino que fue justamente lo contrario...

 _-No._

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Lo voy a dejar hasta acá porque si no no hay drama! XDDDDDDDDDDD Ustedes me conocen, los finales dramáticos son el pan de cada día para mí xD.**

 **Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, saludos a todas las chicas del grupo de FB y a todos aquellos que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Pueden dejar reviews si quieren (Reviews= Musa feliz. Musa feliz= Capítulos), pueden añadir esta historia a favoritos si gustan, o también me pueden añadirla a sus alertas. Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto. Orchid se despide hasta una próxima oportunidad!**

 **~Orchid.**


	7. El Compromiso

En el último capítulo...

-Tal vez no sea la manera más adecuada de preguntarlo, ni tampoco este sea el lugar más adecuado, y definitivamente no es la situación correcta para ello, pero...- Mientras murmuraba la última parte, sacó una pequeña cajita roja de su bolsillo, y la abrió, mostrándole a ella el anillo plateado qué allí estaba contenido -Señorita Yuuki Asuna, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi esposa?

Y aquel fue el primer y único momento de su vida en el que Asuna deseó con todo su ser el responder afirmativamente a una pregunta, pero la palabra que se deslizó de sus labios no fue aquél "Si" qué había practicado muchas veces frente a el espejo para cuando llegara el momento, sino que fue justamente lo contrario...

-No.

~One Summer is More than Enough~

La palabra salió de sus labios sin siquiera pasar previamente por su subconsciente, y ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de corregirse apresuradamente -...¡N-no es que no me quiera casar c-contigo! Es más, por el contrario, sería un honor.- Añadió, haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos -P-pero es que todavía no estoy lista...- Se explicó, en un tono desesperado, mientras su respiración se agitaba ligeramente por su explicación apresurada.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, confundido ante lo antes alegado por la muchacha. Luego, su cerebro pareció registrar una parte en específico de aquel mini-discurso que ella había procurado. Asuna notó como las orejas del muchacho enrojecían ligeramente -¿Podrías... repetir lo que dijiste...?

-¿...Qué todavía no estoy lista?- Preguntó ella, en tono interrogativo, mientras la confusión frente a la anterior pregunta se mostraba en sus rasgos.

-No, lo anterior a eso.

Ella desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que el quería saber -Q-que sería un honor... El casarme con Kazuto-san.

-Entonces hagamos esto- Comenzó él, obteniendo una vez más la atención de la aún abochornada muchacha -Tu, tendrás esto- Dijo, tomando el anillo y colocándolo en la palma de la mano de ella, para luego cerrarla sobre si misma con tanta delicadeza como pudo demostrar -Y lo usarás cuando te sientas completamente lista; ni un minuto antes, ni uno después. Hasta entonces estaré esperando tu respuesta, que ojalá sea positiva.

Ella asintió, sonriéndole con ternura. -Comprendo.

Luego de este intercambio, el par quedó envuelto por un silencio entre cómodo y tenso. Ambos mirándose en complicidad, mientras la brillante luna en el cielo presenciaba su silencioso intercambio y su peculiar promesa...

~One Summer is More than Enough~

\-- Time Skip, 26 de Agosto --

09:00 am.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó aburrida, mientras alternaba entre mirar al joven que estaba sentado a su derecha, y a la sirvienta que estaba en frente suyo.

-Las preparaciones para interceptarles por segunda vez están casi listos- Respondió primero Kazuki, mientras asentía levemente.

-La joven señorita está bastante emocionada por esta decisión.- Continuó hablando la sirvienta peliplateada -Dijo que si ese es el caso, entonces será feliz de cooperar.

-Hmm, ya veo. Aún así me sorprende bastante que hayas decidido utilizar a tu tesoro,- Comenzó, y soltó una risita antes de continuar -Para nuestros fines. Bueno, no me importan realmente los medios que usen para lograrlo, así que, Kazuki-kun, siéntete libre de hacer lo que sea necesario.- Finalizó, riendo de forma angelical, pero maliciosa, mientras se retiraba hacia una habitación contigua.

Y en el instante en el que la muchacha salió de la habitación, una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños entro corriendo, visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Padre!- Exclamó, abrazando al joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras este desordenaba sus cortos cabellos otoñales -¿Es cierto lo que dijo Sasha-chan? ¿Enserio podré ir a una guardería?- Inquirió, la emoción reflejada en sus irises ámbar.

El asintió -Correcto. Además trataré de ser quien te lleve y vaya a recoger- Añadió, obteniendo una enorme y brillante sonrisa por parte de su hija.

Un par de segundos después, arribó una joven de cabellos castaño-rojizos, que aparentaba cansancio -¡Hikari-sama! Así que aquí se encontraba...- Soltó, sonriendo de alivio, hasta que notó las otras dos presencias en la habitación, y se reverenció ante ambos -Kazuki-sama, Yulier-dono.- Les reconoció, antes de tomar la mano de la pequeña e inclinarse una vez más antes de retirarse.

-Buen viaje, Kazuki-sama.- Le deseó la sirvienta peliplateada, al verlo colocarse su chaqueta y tomar sus llaves.

-Regresaré lo antes posible. Asegúrate de comentarle eso a Hikari.

~One Summer is more than enough~

Guardería "Destellos"

10:00 am

Dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran sin rumbo, se halló a sí misma pensando sobre su, ahora, prometido. Sobre su apoyo, su propuesta de matrimonio fuera de lugar, y su indomable pero definitivamente atractiva personalidad.

-Y aunque sabía que era lo que debía responderle, aún así fui totalmente incapaz. Que útil- Masculló sarcásticamente, rastrillando las hojas caídas de la entrada de la guardería mientras seguía reprochándose por debajo de su aliento.

Su mirada la mantenía en el suelo, donde se encontraban dichas hojas que habían adquirido preciosos colores otoñales, muchas de las cuáles se podrían comparar con la tonalidad de su cabello. Una vez que había terminado se dispuso a regresar dentro de la guardería, pero fue interrumpida cuando una profunda voz le llamó desde atrás.

-Disculpe, señorita... ¿Es ésta la guardería "Destellos"?- Preguntó aquella voz, provocando que volteara a ver la fuente de la misma. Sus ojos miel chocaron con una hermosa mirada plateada, perteneciente a un muchacho de largos cabellos de color negro medianoche y tez algo pálida.

Ante ése suceso, Asuna no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dejavú.

'Cierto, así fue como conocí a Kazuto-kun y Yui-chan...' Le susurró su subconsciente. Sin embargo, ignorandolo, se decidió a ayudar al apuesto joven que parecía algo despistado.

-Claro, bienvenido.- Dijo, sonriendole cordialmente. -Mi nombre es Yuuki Asuna, soy una de las niñeras.

-Mucho gusto, Ishikawa Kazuki- Respondió, estrechando su mano extendida.

-Y yo Ishikawa Hikari- Saludó otra voz, muchísimo más aguda que la del muchacho. Se trataba de una alegre niña de cortos cabellos de un castaño ligeramente rizado y ojos color ámbar.

El rió, y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto fraternal -Ya te dije que es "Kasahara". Además, ¿no se suponía que debías quedarte en casa?

La menor hizo un puchero, antes de responderle -Me gusta mucho más "Ishikawa". Además, Sasha-chan dijo que podríamos dar un paseo, y cuando te vimos, me dejó venir hacia acá.

Unos instantes después, llegó una muchacha de cabello rojizos -Mis disculpas, Kazuki-sama. Pero Ojou-sama pensó que sería mejor idea inscribirla con ella presente…

Kazuki soltó un suspiro -Ya veo.

Mientras Asuna veía la escena desenvolverse frente a sus ojos, se encontraba terriblemente confundida, sin embargo, sólo dijo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

-Bienvenidos a la Guardería Destellos, por favor pasen adelante...- Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la entrada, a lo que la pequeña, llamada Hikari si no le fallaba la memoria, corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y tomar su mano.

-¿Usted es la niñera?- Preguntó, entrando junto a Asuna. En respuesta, la última asintió, repitiendo su nombre.

Con naturalidad, se dirigió a la oficina de la guardería, y le indicó a aquellos que la seguían que pasaran.

Paso por paso, Rinko les hizo preguntas para rellenar el corto formulario de inscripción; Asuna no estaba prestando mucha atención, pero si logró captar que tenía cuatro años y su nombre legalmente era Ishikawa Hikari.

-Ahora, como ustedes dos son las personas inscribiendola, asumo que son las personas que la van a traer y retirar... ¿O me equivoco?

-No, señora, pero falta incluir... Dos personas más- Respondió Kazuki, asintiéndole a Sasha para que continuara.

-Mizushima Yulier-san y... Kasahara Hitomi-sama.

Al escuchar el último nombre, Asuna comenzó a sudar frío, casi inmediatamente reconociéndolo.

-Por último, ¿les gustaría dejar a la pequeña aquí, al cuidado de las niñeras de la guardería?

La niña miró a su tutora y padre con ojos de súplica, por lo que ambos suspiraron, antes de asentir.

-¿A que hora podemos venir por ella?- Preguntó la joven tutora.

-A partir de las cinco y media, que los niños ya están terminando su siesta.

Tras ese último intercambio, tanto la tutora como el muchacho se retiraron, y la pequeña tomó la mano de Asuna.

-¿Estaría bien si le llamo "Asuna-sensei"?- Preguntó Hikari, mirándole con atención.

Ella le sonrió a la pequeña, antes de responderle -"Asu-chan" también está bien.

La pequeña lo considero por unos momentos, antes de negar con la cabeza -Me gusta Asuna-sensei.

-Como lo prefieras, entonces; Hikari-chan.- Respondió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que la pequeña alegremente le devolvió.

~One Summer is More than Enough~

Con algo de desconfianza, una mirada grisácea observaba de lejos a la nueva niña en la guardería, que se encontraba mostrándole libro tras libro a Asuna. Fue interrumpida, sin embargo, cuando una voz la llamó. Por impulso, volteó su cabeza hacia quien había pronunciado su nombre; Persona que probó ser la otra niñera de la guardería, Rika.

Inclinó la cabeza, como preguntándole sus motivos some sin decir palabra alguna. Y gracias a su experiencia en aquél campo, la castaña inmediatamente comprendió lo que quería transmitir. Dicha muchacha le hizo señas a la chiquilla para que se acercara, a lo que accedió, después de titubear momentáneamente.

-Nee, Yui-chan, ¿Por qué estabas por allá tratando de leer tú sola?- Le preguntó la castaña, una vez que había llegado cerca.

En un primer momento, la pelinegra se mantuvo en silencio, pero al considerar que tal vez estaba siendo grosera, respondió -Porque Asu-nee está ocupada...

-Ah, ya veo. Normalmente Asuna te ayuda a leer, ¿No es así? Pero estoy segura de que si te acercaras, ella estaría dispuesta—- Comenzó, en un tono suave, pero fue interrumpida por la menor.

-No.

La castaña se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos, alternando su mirada entre la pelinegra y su compañera de trabajo, antes de unir los cabos. -...Es por Hikari-chan, ¿no es así?

La menor, aunque algo desanimada, asintió. -Ha estado aca-... acaparando a Asu-nee desde ésta mañana...- Murmuró, enredandose un poco en su pronunciación, como era común en alguien de su corta edad.

-Ya veo...- Musitó la castaña, aún pensativa -¿Y no puedes ir allá con ellas? Estoy segura de que Hikari-chan y tu podrían volverse amigas.

Yui pareció considerarlo por un par de segundos, pero posteriormente agachó la cabeza -No.- Repitió en voz queda.

Rika torció el gesto, un poco confundida -¿Por qué? Parece agradable...

La niña le miró como si hubiese dicho la mayor locura del mundo, pero solo respondió -No me agrada.

-¿Y como lo sabes si no has intentado hablarle?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza -Sólo lo sé.

-¿No puedes decírmelo?- Inquirió, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la extraña actitud de la normalmente alegre chiquilla.

Y cuando Yui volvió a negar con la cabeza, la muchacha decidió desistir, sin percatarse de lo que molestaba a la menor.

-Kasahara Hikari...- Murmuró por debajo de su aliento para que nadie le escuchara -Suena como el nombre de esa señora...

Aquella tarde, Yui decidió mantener la llegada de su nueva compañera en secreto de su padre.

~One Summer is More than Enough~

27 de Agosto

17:55 pm

-Estás seguro de ésto, ¿Kazuto-kun?- Preguntó Asuna, con la inseguridad clara en su tono de voz. -Tal vez esto sea todavía muy temprano...

-Por supuesto. Si no lo estuviera, no te hubiera pedido matrimonio en primer lugar.- Le aseguró el, mientras tomaba su mano y le ofrecía una sonrisa ladina que terminó por derretir el corazón de la joven. Al suceder esto, la mente de la pelirroja inevitablemente la llevo a los eventos de la noche anterior.

~FLASHBACK~

-Últimamente no me puedo concentrar en nada, esto me va a volver loca- Se quejó la pelirroja, mientras enterraba su rostro contra una suave almohada.

-¿Heeh? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó su mejor amiga, fingiendo inocencia, mientras miraba atentamente a la otra muchacha.

-No lo sé... Tal vez sean los nervios. Mañana Kazuto-kun irá a conocer a mis padres, y mi mente solo quiere procesar absolutamente todo lo que puede salir mal...- Respondió, levantando su cabeza solo para devolverla hacia donde había estado previamente. -Me siento como una estúpida... Eso es, tal vez solo soy una estúpida...

Su mejor amiga no dejo ni que transcurriera un segundo para contrarrestar aquel último comentario con lo primero que paso por su mente- O una chica enamorada...

La otra levantó su rostro sonrojado para mirar sorprendida a su amiga -¿Qué?

-Que pareces una chica profundamente enamorada. Preocupada de lo que va a pasar cuando su amado conozca a sus padres; Con dificultad de concentrarse en algo que no sea aquel chico que le roba el aliento...- Suspiró dramáticamente -O algo así. -Finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de echarse a reír por su propia broma.

-¿Qué dices? No seas ridícula, Rika-chan- Respondió, soltando una risa seca y sin humor.

-Si realmente estuviera siendo ridícula, tu rostro no parecería una paleta de tonos de rojo, ¿O si?- Ante aquel comentario, el sonrojo de la muchacha empeoró considerablemente, y esta soltó un leve gruñido.

-No ayudas...- Dijo, fulminado a su pecosa mejor amiga con la mirada -Ya de por sí es bastante complicado para mi, muchas gracias.

Rika pareció sorprendida ante este comentario -¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices? Estoy segura de que lo único que necesitan es aclarar todo.

-No es así de fácil, Rika-chan. Ya de por sí nuestra situación es tan complicada. Piénsalo. Nos conocimos hace un par de meses, y en un par de meses vamos a casarnos. Eso no es para nada normal...

La otra muchacha dejó entrever una sonrisa juguetona -¿Entonces eso significa que por fin aceptaste su propuesta?- Preguntó, empeorando nuevamente el sonrojo de la muchacha, que hasta ese momento había estado lentamente reduciendo su intensidad.

-S-si… Decidí que mañana se lo presentaría a mis padres como mi prometido, y no como sólo un hombre con el que estoy saliendo. Tengo que demostrar nuestra seriedad o no vamos a lograr nada.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Rika, de repente muy seria, lo cual impresionó a Asuna -Mucha suerte, entonces.

-Gracias, Rika-chan. No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mi.

-Entonces... ¿Admitirás que te gusta?- Soltó en broma. Y con un último gruñido de frustración, Asuna se dejó caer sobre su cama, dejando que la pregunta permaneciera sin respuesta alguna, aunque no pudo olvidarla en toda la noche.

~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~

-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿estás lista? No quisiera que te pasara algo de nuevo si puedo evitarlo- Admitió el muchacho en voz baja, devolviendo su atención al tiempo presente.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, antes de dirigir su amielada mirada a la puerta que se alzaba frente a ellos imponentemente, portando una mirada decidida. Y con la desaparición de la última pizca de duda que quedaba en ella, deslizó la pequeña banda plateada en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y empujó la puerta, con aquél al que a partir de ese momento estaba comprometida, a su lado.

La luz del comedor les cegó en un primer instante, pero pronto se acostumbraron a ella. La señora que les había dirigido allí, Sada, se excusó con una reverencia antes de perderse de su campo de vista, probablemente a atender la comida.

Al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, se encontraba su familia. En el asiento central, estaba sentado Shouzou, del lado izquierdo, conversando ávidamente con su padre, estaba Kouichirou; y por último, al lado derecho, con una actitud tan sobria e inexpresiva como siempre, se encontraba Kyouko.

Asuna instintivamente se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia -Buenas tardes, Madre, Padre, Kouichirou-nii-san- Les saludó, en un tono meramente cordial a la primera, pero con mayor dulzura a los últimos dos. Su padre y hermano le saludaron de igual forma, interrumpiendo su discusión para recibirla. Después de esto, Kazuto imitó sus acciones.

-Buenas tardes...- Comenzó, generando un eco alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraban, al ser recibido su saludo con silencio total.

Después de permitirles un momento para que fueran ingiriendo la presencia del extraño, la pelinaranja elevó su voz -Madre, Padre, Kou-nii-san. Este es Kazuto-kun, cenará con nosotros el día de hoy.- Alegó, tomando la mano del aludido y guiándolo hacia sus asientos.

Los otros ocupantes de la habitación les observaron con escrutinio, aún en silencio, hasta que este fue interrumpido por la profunda y firme, pero amable voz del padre de Asuna -Está bien, entonces. ¡Sada-san!- Llamó, a lo que la ama de llaves acudió rápidamente, preguntando que requería. Shouzou no tardó en responder - Ya estamos listos para la comida, pero por favor ve a traer las entradas primero; Precisamos de un momento para conocer a nuestro huésped- Añadió, mirando con algo de sospecha al recién llegado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Yuuki, observándole con escrutinio, notablemente más alerta que su padre, pero mucho menos que su madre.

-Kazuto Kirigaya.- Respondió, manteniendo la calma mientras le extendía su mano a quien desde ahora, si no habían inconvenientes, sería su cuñado.

El mayor tomó su mano, aún ligeramente desconfiado, y reciproco el gesto. -Kouichiro Yuuki.

Continuó conversando con el mencionado y Shouzou por algunos momentos, con ocasionales comentarios de parte de Asuna. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que finalizó la comida que la señora Yuuki levantó la voz por primera vez, dirigiéndose a su hija menor -¿Que clase de relación mantienes con este... muchacho, Asuna?- Preguntó, inspeccionando al pelinegro de pies a cabeza como si tratara de medir su posición social con la mirada.

Asuna respiró profundamente, preparándose para responder; la calidez que sintió en su mano le proporcionó las fuerzas que le faltaban. Miro con decisión a su madre, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y se la mostraba. -Kazuto-kun es mi prometido- Declaró, evocando otro incómodo silencio en el comedor, mientras sus familiares trataban de procesar la información.

Sin embargo, no pasó más que un par de instantes antes de que Shouzou levantara la voz -¡¿Prometido?!- Exclamó, inevitablemente sorprendido.

-¿Que quieres decir con esto, Asuna?- Preguntó Kouichiro, notablemente más calmado que sus padres -¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de...- Comenzó haciendo énfasis con gestos al reducido espacio entre ambos -ésto antes?

-Verá, nuestro compromiso es bastante recien—- Comenzó a explicar Kazuto, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por su "suegra"

-¡Usted haga silencio!- Le ordenó, mirándole como si fuera escoria antes de dirigir la mirada a su hija -¡Explica que está pasando aquí en este instante! ¿Es acaso ésto alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?

-Me temo que no es una broma, Madre.- Respondió ella, apretando la mano de su prometido por debajo de la mesa a causa del nerviosismo que mantenía bien escondido en su expresión. -Ésta es mi manera de cumplir mi parte de nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo...?- Preguntó Shouzou después de un momento, captando aquella palabra en particular entre lo dicho por su hija -¿De qué está hablando, Kyouko?

La aludida sólo suspiró -Acordé con ella que si encontraba un pretendiente apropiado para el momento que volviéramos, no tendría que casarse con Yuuya-kun- Explicó -No esperé que realmente intentara involucrarse con el primer hombre que se le cruzó en el camino.- y tras decir esto, suspiró decepcionada.

El comedor quedó nuevamente en un silencio sepulcral, que fue interrumpido por la ama de llaves entrando con la cena, y retirándose rápidamente. Pero por supuesto, nadie probó un bocado del alimento servido sobre la mesa.

La tensión en el aire era casi palpable, y presionaba a todos los presentes a que levantaran la voz.

-Mis disculpas por no haberles dicho antes, Padre, Kouichirou-nii-san.- Habló Asuna, dirigiéndose a sus familiares más allegados. -Pero no estoy mintiendo y muchísimo menos bromeando cuando digo que este hombre es mi prometido.

Kyoko elevó una ceja, mirando a su hija como si fuese una completa extraña -Y puedes tener claro que yo tampoco miento ni bromeo cuando digo que me opongo a ese compromiso.

-Dame aunque sea una razón por la que rehúses aceptar a quien elegí a pesar de que no sabes nada sobre él.- Le retó la pelinaranja, fulminandole con ojos ambarinos.

-Lo creas o no, se mucho más de éste muchacho que tu. Lo suficiente para poder decidir que no es acreedor de entrar a la familia. Primero que nada, un estudiante, con historial económico bastante cuestionable, sin trabajo estable; Y encima de eso, con problemas legales no resueltos y una hija de procedencia de otra manera desconocida.

-¿¡Hiciste que lo investigaran!?- Exclamó, escandalizada, aunque moderando su tono tanto como podía -Sabía que no confiabas en mi, pero esto es demasiado. Para conseguir tanta información, tendrías que haber ordenado un seguimiento contínuo desde el primer día...- Esto lo dijo reduciendo el tono de su voz hasta que era un murmullo apenas perceptible por encima de su aliento, en un tono lleno de dolor.

El muchacho sentado junto a ella todavía se encontraba callado, algo impactado por lo recién descubierto, pero aún sosteniendo con firmeza la fina mano de tez clara perteneciente a su prometida y trasmitiendo todo su apoyo a través del tacto.

Ella pareció recibir el mensaje, pues le dirigió una mirada furtiva con un brillo de agradecimiento en sus orbes. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después dirigió la vista hacia su progenitora, quien reciprocó el gesto, mirándole con desaprobación.

-Me niego a reconocer ese compromiso- Alegó la castaña, recuperando por completo su compostura, y en un tono de voz que daba a entender que consideraba el tema poco importante.

-Madre, te haré saber que tu opinión no es requerida y mucho menos necesaria.- Dijo Asuna, después de un momento -Lo aceptes o no, me voy a casar con éste hombre y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.- Continuó, en el mismo tono calmado y altivo que su madre adoptó.

Y justo después de esto, volteó hacia su prometido sin soltar su mano, y le indicó con un gesto simple que se iban a retirar, aún sin tocar la comida que se les había servido.

Su madre les observaba con furia contenida y silenciosa, su padre se veía algo agitado, y se notaba que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza. Por otro lado, Kouichiro parecía algo indeciso, pero no se notaba del todo molesto ante la noticia, y hasta se podría decir que parecía algo orgulloso de la confrontación por parte de su, antes tímida, hermanita menor.

Y cuando arribaron junto a la puerta, Asuna estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo, pero se detuvo por un segundo, volteando hacia Kazuto y mirando a su familia por encima de su hombro. -Ah, y ¿Madre?- Dijo, como si hubiese olvidado comentar algo.

-¿Si, Asuna?- La aludida le miró con expresión de pocos amigos, pero expectante ante lo que su hija quería decir.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó de forma verbal, sino con una acción inesperada de su parte: Jaló descaradamente de la corbata azul rey de su acompañante, hasta que se encontraba a meros milímetros de su propio rostro, y junto sus labios, incitándole a su prometido a que le respondiera, soltando la mano que sostenía y ubicándola en su propia cintura antes de colocar la suya en el cuello del muchacho.

Éste, aunque anonadado, no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria a la atrevida joven, por lo que respondió el gesto con similar fiereza, aunque internamente se sintiera algo mortificado por la escena que estaban montando frente a su futura familia política.

No transcurrió más de un minuto cuando Asuna se separó de forma repentina, mirando a su Madre como desafiándola, antes de finalmente retirarse del hogar donde creció, de la mano del hombre con quien se casaría.

~One Summer is More than Enough~

28 de Agosto

08:00 am

-Hola.- En un principio la voz la sorprendió, pero no lo pensó mucho antes de voltear en su dirección con una expresión seria.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó de vuelta, en un tono un tanto más grosero de lo que había planeado.

La otra niña le miró, algo contrariada, pero no tardó en responder, en una voz cargada de decisión -M-mi nombre es Hikari. Ishikawa Hikari.- Dijo, mirándole con algo de timidez repentina.

Aquello captó la atención de la pelinegra -¿"I-Ishikawa"? ¿No era Kasahara?- Preguntó Yui, inclinando la cabeza para demostrar que se encontraba genuinamente confundida.

La castaña bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos por el nerviosismo -Mi apellido es Ishikawa, como el de mi padre. Pero él y Sasha-chan dicen que debería pres-presentarme con el otro, con "Kasahara". E-es algo confuso.- Y aunque podía hilar oraciones bastante complejas para su edad, al decir aquello la chiquilla se enredó un poco; Pero para su suerte, la otra niña de su edad pudo comprenderle.

Yui asintió, examinando a la otra niña de pies a cabeza hasta que estuvo convencida de que no estaba mintiendo -Ya veo. Yo soy Kirigaya Yui. Un gusto, Ishikawa-chan.- Prosiguió a extenderle su mano, sonriendo ligeramente.

El rostro de la otra niña se iluminó, y pronto fue surcado por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Puedes llamarme Hikari.- Sugirió, mirándole de forma expectante.

Yui pareció considerarlo por unos segundos, antes de asentir para sí misma, satisfecha -Entonces, Hii-chan- Y tras apodar de aquella manera a la otra niña, le observó fijamente para esperar su reacción.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a la chiquilla sonrojarse un poco, aún sonriendo -Espero que nos llevemos bien, Yu-chan.- Y tras decir esto, nuevamente de forma tímida, tomó la mano de la otra niña, sacudiéndola con tanta firmeza podía manejar una niña de cuatro años.

Y aunque aún se hallaba algo desconfiada, la niña de ojos grises sonrió de vuelta, decidiendo que su nueva amiga probablemente era una buena persona.

Ambas pequeñas se dispusieron a jugar juntas, y lograron su cometido por un rato, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la directora de la guardería.

-Kirigaya Yui-chan- Llamó desde la puerta, buscando a la aludida con la mirada -Tienes una llamada de tu padre- Añadió, y al encontrar a la chiquilla, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-¡Voy!- Respondió, levantándose -Ya vuelvo, Hii-chan.- Dijo a su amiga, en tono apologético.

Ella asintió, aún sonriendo -Aquí espero.

Yui se encaminó al pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono fijo que allí se encontraba, siendo sostenido por Rinko.

Tomó entre sus manos el aparato, y lo junto con su oreja -¿Aló?

-¿Aló, Yui?- Aunque sonaba algo distorsionada, pudo reconocer la voz de su padre.

-Hola, Papi- Contestó, sonriendo. -¿Pasó algo?

El permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responderle -¿Recuerdas que te dije que conocerías a mi prometida ésta noche en la cena? Bueno, ha habido un muy pequeño cambio de planes...

~One Summer is More than Enough~

El sonido de su teléfono le sobresaltó en un primero momento. No se suponía que la contactaran ese día en específico; Había llamado temprano a la guardería para avisar que no se sentía del todo bien por lo que no iría a trabajar, y le había pedido en un mensaje a su prometido qué pospusieran la cena para conocer a su familia, dejando su teléfono de lado sin esperar a la respuesta.

Luego se había quedado dormida por horas hasta que aquel infernal aparato la despertó con el cortante tono que indicaba un mensaje de texto entrante. Supuso de inmediato que su mejor amiga y colega de trabajo iba a inquirir sobre su bienestar, sin embargo se sorprendió por el corto mensaje que recibió del número de Kazuto; La pantalla rezaba "¿Podemos vernos?", seguida de la dirección del café al cual habían ido juntos la última vez, y una hora tentativa.

Meditó por un segundo su respuesta, pero se decidió por responder un simple "Ok, nos vemos allá", antes de levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

En el camino a la bañera, sin embargo, paso frente a un reflejo, y no pudo evitar arredrarse a causa de su reflejo. La piel pálida denotaba que no había recibido luz natural desde el día anterior, el cabello enmarañado hablaba de su inhabilidad de levantarse esa mañana por falta de espíritu, y sus ojos vidriosos e hinchados indicaban a gritos lo mucho que había llorado antes de caer dormida.

Después de salir del hogar de su familia, los eventos previos finalmente le cayeron como balde de agua fría, y se hubiera desplomado sobre sus rodillas si el muchacho no le hubiese atrapado a tiempo. Refugió su rostro en el pecho del joven, presa de la vergüenza, incomodidad y remordimiento que le abrumaron en aquél instante.

No se dio cuenta de en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero en algún punto de la noche, mientras su prometido le escoltaba en dirección a su hogar, se encontró sumergida en un llanto entre amargo y culpable, doloroso pero sin el más mínimo sollozo.

Las cálidas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ininterrumpidamente, hasta volverse rastros fríos y brillantes; Kazuto pareció notarlo, pero decidió darle algo de espacio por el momento, aunque en ningún momento soltó su mano, aquella en la que se encontraba la alianza plateada, que brillaba tenuemente a la luz platinada de la luna, recordándole a ambos de aquel nexo que desde aquel día los uniría.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar el reciente recuerdo, y encendió una vela aromática antes de dirigirse a la tina, con pasos algo pesados.

Una hora después, había logrado de alguna forma arreglarse para que no se notara demasiado su delicado estado, y había tomado sus cosas, sin olvidarse de deslizar su anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular antes de salir. Se preparó mentalmente para ello, respirando profundo, y se alejó de su hogar, con una fachada de normalidad.

No tardó mucho en llegar, tras tomar el transporte público, y notó que a diferencia de la última vez, Kazuto no la estaba esperando afuera. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza al notar la pequeña punzada de decepción que conllevó el percatarse de ese detalle en específico, y continuó su camino.

Aún desde fuera se escuchaba el leve murmullo de la clientela, y Asuna sonrió inconscientemente al recordar el cálido ambiente del café que había podido observar en su anterior visita.

Detalló en el simpático logo que decía el nombre del establecimiento, sobre la puerta, y aquello le ayudo a notar un cartel de madera ubicado justo debajo que leía "Apartado".

Frunció el ceño, pero no lo pensó mucho más antes de tocar levemente en la puerta. Todo ruido en el local cesó por un par de segundos, antes de ser remplazado por susurros casi imperceptibles, y poco después, pasos veloces en su dirección. Inconscientemente tragó con fuerza, y se tensó al sentir como abrían la puerta.

Pero su sorpresa traicionó lo que debía ser un rostro sin expresión alguna, al encontrarse de pie frente a ella su mejor amiga, Rika Shinozaki.

La muchacha no le dejó siquiera procesar su presencia allí antes de saludarla, energéticamente -¡Bienvenida, Asuna!- Celebró la muchacha, sonriéndole -Ven, pasa. Te estábamos esperando.- Y luego de ofrecer la explicación más ambigua posible para su presencia allí, la tomó de la mano, jalandola dentro, hacia un costado del café y dejándole allí junto a Kazuto, quien solo reía ligeramente, con una expresión que claramente decía "¿Qué se le va a hacer?". -¡Uno, dos...!

-¡Felicidades por su compromiso!- Las luces, que hasta el momento se habían encontrado bastante tenues, aumentaron su intensidad, dejando notar los otros tantos invitados, quienes se unieron a la congratulación, aplaudiendo fuertemente.

Decir que Asuna estaba anonadada era quedarse corto, pues su expresión sorprendida de hacía un momento progresó a una de shock absoluto, mientras trataba de procesar el rápido cambio de eventos que acababa de suceder.

Pero aquello fue interrumpido cuando sintió una calidez familiar recubrir su mano izquierda, apretando suavemente a forma de apoyo. Dirigió la mirada hacia el origen del gesto, encontrando el rostro sonriente de Kazuto cerca del suyo. -No lo pienses demasiado, sólo dejate llevar y disfruta del momento.- Dijo, apretando su mano nuevamente.

La muchacha sonrojó ante la poca distancia entre ambos, pero devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo como respuesta.

No había demasiados invitados, notó, y podía reconocer al menos a la mayoría de ellos. Identificó a la familia Schuberg, a Rika y Rinko Shinozaki, entre muchos otros entre los cuales detalló a Yui, quien estaba acompañada de dos mujeres que Asuna no conocía.

Las tres pelinegras antes mencionadas se acercaron a la pareja, y la mayor de ellas levantó la voz -Mucho gusto, soy la tía de Kazu. Mi nombre es Midori, y esta es mi hija Suguha.- Se presentó, haciendo un gesto a la menor al presentarla, a lo que la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Felicidades por su compromiso.

-El gusto es todo mío, Kirigaya-san- Respondió, sonriendole con tranquilidad -Y muchas gracias. Estaré en su cuidado, así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

Acto seguido saludó a Yui con un abrazo, el cual la pequeña correspondió alegremente -Cuando Papá dijo que se iba a casar, tuve miedo; pero me alegro que seas tu, Asu-nee, y no alguien más- Susurró la pequeña, enterneciendo a la pelirroja, que abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a la niña, soltandola poco después y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Yui-chan.

Después de aquello, e incontables buenos deseos de parte de sus otros conocidos, la celebración continuó, y Asuna se sintió muy agradecida de no haberse negado a la invitación, pues la fiesta de compromiso casi le pudo ayudar a olvidarse del problema del día anterior. Casi.

Sin embargo, un par de horas más tarde, se le hizo imposible no recordar el claro hecho de que su familia no se encontraba junto a ella en tan importante celebración, y que probablemente no estarían presentes al momento de la boda.

Trató de ocultarlo, pero siendo los ojos la ventana del alma, los suyos reflejaban parte de su pesar, y aquello no pasó disapercibido por la mirada de su futuro esposo.

No pasaron más que pocos instantes para que el joven se levantara, aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar la atención de sus invitados, antes de dirigirse a ellos. Asuna le miró atentamente, aún parcialmente perdida en sus pensamientos -Ahora que la fiesta está en su momento cumbre, creo que es hora para revelar la última sorpresa de esta velada- Alegó, caminando hacia el centro del café para poder comunicarse de forma más eficiente. -¿Qué opinan?

Comenzando por un hombre de cabello castaño —Ryoutaro, si Asuna recordaba correctamente—, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear en respuesta, algunos de ellos levantándose y dirigiéndose al pasillo detrás del establecimiento, mientras otros cuantos, como la tía de Kazuto, se despidieron y se retiraron del lugar.

El joven pelinegro le ofreció su mano a Asuna, quien sonrió nerviosamente antes de tomarla, y seguirle a aquel pasillo, dirigiéndola hacia la misma habitación de la última vez, y cerrando la puerta detrás.

-¿Vamos a entrar al mundo virtual?- Inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Allí se encuentra la sorpresa, así que si.- Respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de mostrarle una sonrisa socarrona mientras le extendía el Amusphere.

La joven tomó el aparato, observándolo con sentimientos conflictivos, mientras pesaba las posibles consecuencias, positivas y negativas, de seguirle la corriente a su prometido e ingresar al juego.

Lentamente, una de sus manos se dirigió a su mejilla, acariciando de forma casi inconsciente la cicatriz que allí reposaba.

Por un segundo, su gesto se torció al recordar el dolor que en aquella ocasión no debería haber sentido, dadas las características del juego, y aunque trató de calmar su errática respiración para que el otro ocupante de la habitación no se diera cuenta, no tuvo éxito.

Lo primero que sintió fue la presencia del muchacho tomando asiento junto a ella, y pocos instantes después, sus firmes brazos rodeando su cuerpo hasta reposar al lado contrario de su cintura, y sus labios rozar su frente muy brevemente. -Comprendo si no quieres volver allí- Comenzó a explicar, aún sin soltarla -Pero si decides confiar en mi,- Siguió, bajando su voz hasta que apenas y la podía distinguir con el leve murmullo de voces aún presente afuera -Prometo no dejarte salir de mi vista ni un solo segundo al encontrarte.- Y esto último, fue dicho en un susurro cerca del oído de la muchacha, que se estremeció ante la sensación.

Asuna se sonrojó levemente, mirándole de una manera casi abochornada, y el rió. Al escuchar la leve carcajada mal disimulada, frunció el ceño -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó, fingiendo estar de mal humor, más el arrebol sobre su rostro la delataba.

-Oh, no me malentiendas; No me estaba riendo de ti, sino de mi mismo.- Explicó el, casi desesperado, finalmente soltando a la muchacha y haciendo que ésta le mirara con una ceja enarcada, como pidiéndole explicaciones. Él rascó su mejilla, riendo nerviosamente y desviando la mirada antes de contestar -Me reía de un pensamiento tonto que tuve, por favor olvídalo.

La pelirroja, cuya atención había sido atrapada por la manera en que su prometido había esquivado responder, decidió dejar el tema ir -Está bien, lo olvidaré, y entraré al mundo virtual contigo. ¿Feliz?

Kazuto se dirigió nuevamente al otro sofá, dirigiendole una sonrisa ladina mientras ponía el Amusphere sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a recostarse en el sofá -Si, gracias por escuchar mis pedidos egoístas.

Ella sólo asintió, imitando las acciones del chico, antes de detenerse. -K-Kazuto-kun...- Llamó en voz temblorosa, y el aludido le dirigió una mirada paciente, preguntándole con ella lo que requería -¿Estaría bien... si también hago un pedido egoísta?

El muchacho asintió, y pocos minutos después, se encontraban ambos sentados sobre el mismo sofá, tomados de las manos, de la forma más cómoda que se les permitía.

-Asuna- Ésta vez fue el quien la llamó, aunque su voz se notó segura.

-¿Si, Kazuto-kun?

-Me reí de mi mismo por pensar que era un hombre con bastante suerte por poder casarme contigo.- Éstas palabras tomaron a la muchacha por sorpresa, quien aún confundida, sintió el calor en sus mejillas aumentar, tiñéndolas de un adorable carmín, mientras una leve pero ajena presión hacia mella en su pecho. Él, aparentemente ignorando su reacción a causa del bochorno propio, luego añadió -¿Estás lista?

Ella, casi por instinto, respondió -S-si.

Él sonrió -Entonces, uno, dos, y...

-¿E-eh?

-¡Link Start!- / -¡L-link Start!

Y tras decir estas palabras, sus mentes se materializaron dentro de Alfheim online.

Asuna abrió sus ojos, que ahora eran celestes, y se encontró a sí misma dentro de la cabaña del pelinegro, donde recordaba haberse desconectado la última vez. Nuevamente tocó su mejilla, antes de negar con la cabeza para deshacerse del desagradable recuerdo.

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamó una voz junto a ella, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto por el susto. Miró en dirección a la voz para encontrar el personaje que se asemejaba a su mejor amiga en sobremanera -Se tardaron bastante, así que tendremos que ser muy veloces con ésto.

Y tras estas palabras, y algunas instrucciones para hacer que Asuna volviera su menú visible, le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras maniobraba hábilmente a través de las pantallas haciendo uso de su mano, haciendo a la peliceleste nerviosa con cada mínimo efecto de sonido, especialmente aquel que identificó como aquel de ropa materializandose o desmaterializandose sobre su avatar.

Casi nerviosamente, levantó la voz -¿Ya, Rika-chan?- Preguntó, obligándose a mantener los ojos cerrados.

La pelirrosa emitió un ruido que más que cualquier otra cosa parecía dar a relucir su inconformidad, antes de esquivar la pregunta -Para tu información, en este mundo es "Lizbeth".

La peliceleste dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado antes de parafrasear su pregunta -Entonces, ¿Cuánto falta, Liz?

Lizbeth finalmente soltó su mano, ahora asintiendo satisfactoriamente -Si, ya puedes abrir los ojos, Asuna.- Y sin esperar otro segundo, la aludida abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, y luego dirigió la mirada a su propio atuendo.

Se sintió más que un poco sorprendida al notar la larga pero etérea tela blanca que caía a su alrededor tan fluidamente como el agua, alcanzando sus pantorrillas . Tomó una pequeña porción del impecable vestido con su mano, sintiendo la suave textura entre sus dedos por unos segundos antes de mirar a su amiga. -¿Qué es esto, Rika-chan?

La mencionada le miro como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida, pero respondió de todos modos -Pues un vestido, claramente.

Asuna le fulminó con la mirada, antes de volver a voltear en dirección a la prenda -Puedo ver eso sin que me lo digas, ¿Pero para qué?- Luego, su subconsciente registró otro detalle sobre su vestimenta, sobre el cual decidió inquirir también -¿Y por qué estoy descalza?

La otra muchacha rió -Una pregunta a la vez, por favor.- La mayor de ambas suspiró, renunciando al interrogatorio al que había sometido a la otra muchacha, que notó, también había cambiado de apariencia. -No te preocupes, todo se responderá a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, solo sigue la corriente y sonríe.- Y dicho esto, alcanzó hacia la coronilla de la peliceleste, tomando una delicada tela transparente entre sus dedos y cubriendo su rostro detrás de ella, sonriendo a la imagen de la muchacha vestida de aquella forma.

El cerebro de Asuna tardó un par de segundos después de aquel gesto para procesar lo que era, y unir las piezas desde allí. Sus ojos se expandieron ligeramente, mientras miraba sorprendida a su co-trabajadora, a través de aquella tela, que había revelado ser un velo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, pues pocos instantes después su mejor amiga la estaba arrastrando de camino a la salida de la cabaña. Suspiró por enésima vez ese día, tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga mientras salía del acogedor lugar. Una vez fuera, Lizbeth dio un salto, activando sus alas y obligando a la otra muchacha a hacer lo mismo antes de seguir su camino.

Siguieron volando con algo de prisa por algunos minutos, pasando de largo el pintoresco paisaje, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia un gran lago en la distancia, que cada vez se notaba más cercano.

Un poco antes de llegar, la pelirosa desaceleró, regresando al suelo y guiando a su mejor amiga a través de un claro, no muy lejos de su destino. Allí les esperaban un Salamander y un Gnome, ambos vestidos formalmente.

Ambos sonrieron un poco al verlas, pero fue el mayor de ambos, a quien pudo identificar como Andrew fácilmente, quien se dirigió a ella en una voz gentil -Se me asignó ser tu escolta el día de hoy, ¿Estás lista?- La muchacha bajó la mirada por unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta antes de tomar el brazo que se le estaba ofreciendo y asentir.

Y así continuaron en su camino hacia el destellante lago de aguas cristalinas, notando la presencia de otros allí mientras más se acercaban.

Las otras personas, unas cuantas hadas de variadas razas, también estaban vestidas en atuendos formales, y ubicadas en filas en dirección al lago.

Sin embargo, una de aquellas hadas se percató de que se acercaban. El hada identificada como de raza Pooka levantó hacia sus labios una flauta que traía en sus manos, y comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, siendo rápidamente acompañada por otros instrumentos musicales, y transformando aquella suave tonada en una hermosa orquesta.

Y cuando dicha orquesta comenzó a tocar, las demás hadas voltearon en su dirección, antes de formar un espacio similar a un pasillo entre los dos grupos en que se habían dividido, dirigiéndose hacia un arco de madera bajo el cual se encontraban de pie dos hadas que a aquella distancia Asuna no pudo reconocer.

Una vez que estuvo más cerca, notó a Kazuto —O mejor dicho, Kirito—, de pie al final del pasillo, vistiendo un traje formal de color negro.

El spriggan portaba una sonrisa algo tímida, con las mejillas muy ligeramente arreboladas, y sus manos se encontraban detrás de su espalda.

Y finalmente, cuando la Undine alcanzó el "altar", soltando su agarre al brazo del Gnome, la música se detuvo y los invitados hicieron total silencio.

Kirito extendió su mano derecha en dirección a la muchacha, quien titubeó levemente antes de extender su mano izquierda. Sus manos se juntaron, dedos entrelazándose casi automáticamente, y sus miradas por fin se encontraron.

-Me temo que en este mundo el matrimonio no es más ceremonia que solo presionar unos cuantos botones en nuestros menús, pero espero que sea suficiente hasta que podamos encontrarnos en nuestra verdadera ceremonia, en el mundo real.- Tras decir esto, el joven maniobró a través de su menú momentáneamente antes de seleccionar una opción, que causó que una ventana emergente apareciera frente a ella. -Así que repetiré mi pregunta de hace un tiempo. Asuna, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El mensaje informaba de forma concisa y directa del envío de una solicitud de Matrimonio de parte del jugador "Kirito", seguido de los símbolos usuales que representaban rechazar o aceptar, y acompañado de una breve explicación de los efectos del matrimonio in-game.

Asuna levantó la vista de la pequeña ventana, mirando directamente a los ojos gris perlado del muchacho a través del velo. -Yo... No sé qué decir.- Admitió en voz débil, frunciendo el ceño, aunque sabía que su prometido podía escucharla.

El rió un poco -¿Qué tal "Acepto"?- Sugirió, ofreciendo una sonrisa ladina que logró acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de la joven y colorear sus mejillas, aunque esto pasó disapercibido gracias al velo.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo -Entonces, acepto.- Respondió, desviando la mirada momentáneamente para seleccionar la opción positiva en su pantalla, y luego levantándola de forma tímida una vez que ésta se esfumó.

La pequeña sonrisa que portaba Kazuto se expandió, mientras ambos notaban como un par de anillo plateados idénticos se materializaban en los respectivos dedos anulares izquierdos de ambos.

Los invitados aplaudieron, celebrando con fervor ante el cierre de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, la celebración se interrumpió cuando alguno de los presentes comenzó a repetir cierta palabra, contagiando a todos los invitados hasta que se convirtió en un coro de aquella misma palabra, una y otra vez.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- Demandaban los invitados, mirando atentamente a los "recién casados".

El matrimonio en cuestión no pudo evitar reír por algunos segundos, aunque nerviosamente, antes de volver a juntar sus miradas.

-El pueblo ha hablado. ¿Cuál es su respuesta, Su Majestad?- Preguntó Kazuto, obteniendo una risita como recompensa por su intento de romper el hielo.

Una vez que las pequeñas carcajadas cesaron, Asuna asintió con delicadeza en respuesta a la petición.

El muchacho procedió a soltar su mano para levantar el velo y dejarlo caer detrás de la cabeza de la joven, quien sólo lo miro atentamente.

Acto seguido, aún con los coros sonando de fondo, ambos volvieron a juntar sus manos, entrelazándolas nuevamente, y aproximaron sus rostros, cerrando sus ojos cuando se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Y en pocos momentos, sus labios se encontraron en una caricia tierna y delicada, sin prisa, consiguiendo que las exigencias de los invitados se desvanecieran, reemplazadas por vítores y más aplausos.

Y al separarse, encontrándose sus miradas plata y ámbar nuevamente, los recién casados sonrieron en complicidad.

Las celebraciones avanzaron, entre música y comida preparada y dispuesta en el patio de la cabaña, y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, ya era bastante tarde. Los invitados fueron retirándose poco a poco, y ahora solo permanecían algunos.

-Kirito-kun.- Llamó la peliceleste, tras haber notado la hora, para obtener la atención de su esposo.

-¿Si, Asuna?

-Ya es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana después de todo...

-Ya veo. ¿Te acompaño a tu apartamento?- Preguntó, preparándose para abrir el menú.

Sin embargo, ella sacudió su cabeza con lentitud para rechazar su oferta -No hace falta, pediré un taxi.- Explicó, abriendo el suyo y deslizando su mano a través de las opciones hasta alcanzar la de salida y presionarla.

Kazuto asintió -Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontraba de regreso en el mundo real, aún sentada junto a Kazuto y tomando su mano.

Con tanta delicadeza como pudo, soltó su mano del agarre, y removió el Amusphere de su cabeza, mirando a sus alrededores por unos segundos para adaptar su vista nuevamente.

Luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia el muchacho, quien aún parecía estar inmerso en el videojuego a notar por su estado similar al sueño.

Sin poder evitarlo, Asuna sonrió cálidamente mientras se levantaba del sofa y tomaba su bolso para retirarse.

Pero cuando se encontraba a tan solo pasos de la salida, se devolvió rápidamente hacia el muchacho, admirándolo por un par de segundos antes de levantar la voz.

-Gracias por hoy- Dijo, y antes de poder arrepentirse, aproximó su rostro al del muchacho, depositando un leve ósculo en los labios de él. Luego, se levantó apresuradamente. -Buenas noches.- Añadió, antes de retirarse de la habitación.

El pequeño lugar permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, antes de que el único ocupante que quedaba allí suspirara, quitando el Amusphere de su cabeza y dejándolo sobre la mesa de café en el centro de la habitación.

Acto seguido, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, respirando profundamente un par de veces para calmarse, antes de retirarlas.

Procedió a mirar a la pared, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, e inconscientemente, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia sus labios al recordar la sensación de aquellos ajenos que habían rozado los suyos hacia tan solo unos momentos.

 **~~~** **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.** **.** **.** **.** **¡Hola! Aquí Orchid después de una eternidad sin actualizar nada en lo absoluto XD** **Llevo cerca de un año sin subir nada en esta historia, y me sentí tan mal que los últimos meses los dediqué a escribir un capítulo largo para desarrollar más la trama de esta historia, y ¿por qué no? Regalarles un capítulo repleto de drama y fluff.** **Ah~ Extrañaba muchísimo el Fandom, y espero no distanciarme así en el tiempo próximo de nuevo.** **Como esta indicado arriba —Si es que no se me olvido—, este capítulo va dedicado al reciente cumpleaños de Sakura Zala (¡No lo olvidé! :'D), y aunque no lo pude subir a tiempo por problemas con la luz y el Internet, llevaba rato planeando traer este fic de vuelta a la vida.** **De igual manera, planeo regresar con algunos fics nuevos en la KiriAsu week de este año, y tal vez unos días antes con otro regalo que tengo por ahí en proceso.** **Si les gustó, pueden añadir este fic a favoritos o seguirlo, y me encantaría leer lo que tienen por opinar en sus reviews, así que no olviden dejar uno si pueden :3** **Sin más que agregar, ¡me retiro!**

 **~Orchid**


End file.
